That Passion
by mamarina
Summary: Viktor x Succubus!Yuuri. Viktor was left devastated and depressed because of a certain tragedy. but things changed when he caught a succubus struggling with anxiety and self-confidence trying to seduce his rink-mate. determined not to let the succubus go, also the fact that he is weak, Viktor was drawn towards the succubus for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All character belongs to Kubo-sensei (or Mama Kubo as my sister likes to call her)

Note: Was originally in Indonesian, but a friend wanted to read it in English, and why not? ^^

Chapter 1

Being a male succubus was already hard enough, Yuuri found that his powers are deteriorating because of the lack of energy. He hadn't harvested anyone in a while. Not in few years. He felt weaker by the minute.

"At this point," he thought to himself, "I will be deceased before my first heat." He sighed. It's not like he didn't try. A succubus's job is to seduce men and feed on their sexual energy, seems like a job fit for a woman. A male succubus wasn't a catastrophic thing, it's just really, really rare. There's only a few male succubi in Underworld Realm. Yuuri was one of them and he had a friend, Chris who was also a male succubus.

He pondered around the realm thinking about his fate. Also, it's not rare for a succubus to die at young age. If he dies before his heat, he would die a slowly painless death. That was because, after a succubus had their heat, they became powerful and their power slowly became their life force. And using it excessively will result in a painfully excruciating death. So, Yuuri was already accepting his fate in dying before his heat. But he would like to experience it once. One succubus told him that after the heat it would be easier to seduce men. 'Easy for her to say' Yuuri wondered.

He felt a hand touching his backside lewdly. He shivered in shocked and turned around. He saw his friend, Chris, grinning at him. "How's your life going?" Chris asked.

Yuuri smiled. "Hi Chris," he greeted, "life is going swimmingly, thank you very much"

The other succubus knew that something was bothering his friend. "Do you need another energy transfer? You look really pale."

"Hmm…no thanks" Yuuri replied, "you shouldn't be over using your powers. You'll die a painful death. Also, you won't have energy left."

Chris scoffed while putting his arm around his tiny friend's shoulder. "You know I have no problem in seducing men, especially after my heat" he smirked.

"Not everyone is blessed with a sexy body like you, Chris. I had to work hard to seduce people, and I have no confidence that I can." He adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sexy enough I guess."

"Says who?" Chris looked at him in the eye. "Remember when you were drunk?"

Yuuri blushed. The memories of the last party he attended came crawling back into his mind like a vengeance. It was at someone's birthday party and Chris dragged him to come. It was some human that Chris seduced before and they both donned a human form. Yuuri didn't know what alcohol was and drank a bottle of it. He got drunk and proceed to do unspeakable things to the guests. He remembered grinding up to someone he couldn't remember.

"I've seen things you can do, Yuuri." Chris continued. "You were amazing at the party."

"Please stop saying that." He could have blushed harder if he can.

Chris chuckled. "Okay, let's go." He pulled Yuuri's arm indicating that the young succubus should follow him.

Yuuri was confused. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's night time in human world, I'm putting you out in the field tonight."

Yuuri panicked. "Why?"

Chris smirked. "I found a good human and I decided to let you have him."

He brought Yuuri to the human world, to a nice and posh looking apartment. Yuuri didn't know what to do, really. He was hoping that Chris would teach him what to do. But both of them were already breaking the succubus rules. 'Never bring another succubus to harvest'. If he underworld knew about this, they both would experience a slow painful death.

Yuuri proceeded to the bedroom where he found a sleeping figure on the bed. His victim.

Viktor Nikiforov was an average 27-year-old man. The only thing that wasn't average about him was that he was a 5 times gold medalist skater representing Russia. He was sitting on his couch in his apartment wondering about his future. He was in a huge dilemma.

His coach, Yakov told him that his routine for the next season's game was a bit underwhelming and he's not happy with it. Viktor did everything he could to make the routine a bit better than before. He just didn't find anything appealing about anything. That could also be because of the tragedy that happened to his dog. He had a brown toy poodle that he loved a lot and it choked. On a very large piece of muffin. The dog didn't make it.

Viktor sighed and rest his head on the couch. He looked at his recorded practice and failed to find what was wrong. 'Maybe going to see the new skaters will inspire something…' he thought. He stood up and took his coat. The weather was freezing this time of year. The ice rink wasn't that far from where he was he could simply walk.

After being bombarded by tons of fans, the Russian man finally arrived to his intended venue. He went into the ice rink and found his coach, teaching the new bloods.

"Yakov." He greeted with a smile.

Yakov looked back at him and stopped the training for a while. He went out of the ice rink and went to Viktor. "Viktor, how are you doing?" he gave Viktor a gentle hug, knowing that the man had fallen into depression since his dog died.

Viktor smiled. "I'm doing alright, coach, how's the new bloods?"

"New recruits are alright, they showing a great potential. There's one kid that remind me of you when you're a young boy."

Viktor knew very well who this kid Yakov was talking about.

"There he is right there," Yakov pointed to the small blond haired boy, gliding gracefully on the ice. "he looked very similar to you doesn't he?"

Viktor studied the blonde's movement and he slowly smiled. "I see you've pick your favourite," he replied. "but it's not like you to focus on one skater."

"This kid is different, there's fire in his eyes"

"18?"

"15 years old."

"Hmm… he can already go for a senior debut."

Yakov tapped Viktor's chest. "That's his plan. What about you, Viktor, you coming here for practice?"

Viktor looked away. "Hmm…I think I'm a bit early for practicing for the next season, I'll just watch them."

"You know, Viktor, you always have a friend at the ice rink."

The skater smiled. "Yeah." He pulled Yakov for a hug. The coach gladly returned the hug. The man needed a lot of reassurance at this time. They would stay like that a little longer if not for a certain voice calling out for Yakov's attention.

"Hey!"

Both Yakov and Viktor turned to the voice. The blond kid was calling out to them. He glided his way to the end of the rink where the two were. "Coach! I thought we're practicing on my moves!" he protested, almost sounding like a child that was throwing his tantrum.

"Oh right," Yakov responded. "Viktor, this is Yuri Plisetsky, and Yuri this is Viktor"

First impression was always right, Viktor smiled at little Yuri. "Hi…"

Yuri scowled and grabbed his water bottle. He went back into the ice and continued practicing.

"He's a bit salty isn't he?" Viktor asked.

"That's what I was afraid of." Yakov answered. "Viktor, I'm putting Yuri in your care for now."

Wait, what?

Did he hear that right?

"Uh…Coach, tell me you're kidding?"

"Does this face looks like I'm kidding to you?"

Viktor stared at the face. That old wrinkly leather face. "Honestly, I can't tell," he replied, "What is wrong with him now?" he looked that the blond figure spinning around in the ice. "He looks fine to me."

"Look closely."

Viktor did as told and look closely at Yuri. The boy had his form perfect but he failed most of his quads and he lacks passion. "…I see" he sighed. "I'll see what I can do with him."

Yakov smiled. "Yuri!" he called the boy.

The small blond boy came to the edge of the rink, "Yeah coach?" he asked.

"You're going to train and practice with Viktor from now on."

"HA?!"

After a few hours of practicing, Viktor decided that they should stop. He was exhausted, he could see that Yuri was exhausted. But still, Yuri have a lot of stamina.

"Hey, old man!" Yuri called grabbing Viktor's attention.

Viktor was hunched over at the fence trying to catch his breath. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Let's do a few more round, I think I can handle the quad Salchow."

The veteran skater panted. "Kids sure have a lot of stamina."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A KID?!"

"I'd love to help you practice more, but it's getting dark outside see? And we need to rest." Viktor stood up and covered the blade of his ice skate. "You need to rest too."

Yuri didn't want to admit it but Viktor's right. He needed rest. He looked at the window and frowned. It's way dark now. "I'll stay here then, you go home." He said.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you go home?"

"They forgot that they left me here."

"Who?"

"…"

"Your parents?"

"It's none of your business alright?"

The older skater was taken aback. He apparently touched a sensitive topic. There were so many questions in his mind. What's going on in this child's life? Why was he so aggressive? Why was he throwing away his youth for a skating career? But he knew better. He couldn't ask what was wrong. He can only offer help.

"You know," Viktor began. "you're welcome to stay with me."

=.=||| "Huh?" Yuri asked. "Why would you want me to stay with you?"

Viktor looked at the window. "Even if you stay here it will be cold, there's blizzard outside." He smiled. "it would be nice to sleep on a warm bed. Probably have some hot chocolate before bed too?"

"…no."

"Eh? Why? I'm trying to help here."

"I'm not gonna be seduced by chocolate and warm bed. I'm a man!"

Viktor admit defeat. "Well suit yourself. I'm going home." He took his bag and walked to the door.

Yuri was not happy. Viktor Nikiforov. How dare he? Just because some people look up to him doesn't mean he could do whatever he wanted. A genius like Yuri won't be tempted by chocolate milk. Yeah, he wouldn't be. But…it would be nice.

Viktor was about to reach the door when he was halted by a familiar voice.

"HEY!"

The Russian man turned around and saw little Yuri grabbing his bags and his stuffs and quickly ran towards Viktor. He smiled. "You accepted my offer?" Viktor teased.

Yuri blushed a bit and frowned. "Don't get used to it. One night only," he said. "And I better get my hot chocolate!"

Viktor smiled and they went home.

That night, Viktor couldn't get much conversation with the kid. All he got were demands and ice skating tips that he already knew. It also doesn't help that he had to sleep on his couch. It was because:

"YOU PROMISED ME A WARM BED!" Yuri's voice echoing in his ear. That boy was very demanding for a 15 years old. He had no choice because it's a promise after all. He gave up his bed and decided to stay on the couch tonight.

It was not comfortable. He didn't have his pillow. Yuri was probably sleeping soundly now. He didn't bother to go back into his bedroom to get the pillow.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud coming from inside his room. 'Yuri is sleepwalking?' he thought. He tried to brush it off but the loud thud was getting to him. Viktor decided to go check what was making that noise. Maybe there's a burglar in his house, though he didn't know how a burglar managed to come up to a 30th floor.

Slowly, Viktor opened the door. And to his surprised, he found a grown almost naked man hovering over Yuri.

"HEY!"

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This actually took longer than expected. i was busy getting stuffs ready with my husband, we just finished the baby room. so i apologize beforehand and enjoy the story ^^

Disclaimer: Anime belongs to Mitsuro Kubo. Story ideas belongs to me and partially my husband and sister.

* * *

Chapter 2

Yuuri was very scared, embarrassed and naked. He was caught by 2 humans who were NOT supposed to catch him. Now, he was sat on the floor with his arm all tied up. How did he get into this mess? Where was Chris when this happened? Will he be safe? He didn't know what to do. It was nice of Chris to give away his victim to another succubus, but yeah, Yuuri was lack in training and confidence, and this thing happened.

"So," Yuuri looked up to the man that has a platinum almost silver hair. "you climbed up to 30th floor and tried to molest a 15 years old child?"

"Hey!" the succubus looked at the younger looking person with blonde hair, "who you calling a child?" The younger one frown. "But yeah, why did you do that?"

Yuuri couldn't think. Everything was planned perfectly.

-Flashback-

He got up on the bed looking at the small sleeping figure. The victim had blonde hair and quite pink lips. He found it very hard to believe that this was a guy. Yuuri looked at Chris who was smiling. He was amused.

"What are you waiting for?" Chris asked.

Yuuri lifted the blanket that was covering the boy's entire body. 'Oh, he IS a boy,' he thought. He touched the boy's face. Smooth skin, shiny hair, plump lips. This boy could pass off as a woman. Now, Yuuri has mixed feeling about touching him. He turned around to find that Chris wasn't there.

"Chris?" he called.

No sight of him.

Yuuri sighed. But Chris led him all the way here, on this tall building, giving away his victim to a lesser confident succubus. Yuuri couldn't say no to that. And also, the boy was small, maybe he wouldn't resist as much as his other victims. He gave in and tried to take off the boy's pants when suddenly…

The door opened.

"HEY!"

The older man woke his victim and they tackled him to the ground. Because of the lack of energy, he couldn't fight back. He was tied on the floor.

-End of flashback-

Viktor couldn't believe his ears; the naked man was about to molest a 15 years old boy. "And you want to do that because?" he asked, hoping to get more answer from the naked man.

"I… I need energy." The naked man answered.

"What sort of energy are we talking about here?" Viktor asked again. He looked at Yuri and the boy's face was gaping, as he too couldn't believe his ears.

The naked man blushed. Viktor's heart skipped a beat.

"…s-sexual energy." He answered.

Yuri was angry, and ashamed. Was the naked man planning to rape him?! Sexual energy, he's 15! Out of anger, Yuri grabbed a blanket and left the room. "VIKTOR YOU CAN HAVE THE BED BACK!" he shouted from outside.

Viktor sighed. He looked at the naked man who was now looking very scared and confused. He kept looking around, clearly he's not from around here. Or maybe he was searching for a weapon.

"You want to hurt me?" the naked man asked.

"No," Viktor answered. "but I'm going to ask you questions"

The naked man looked down. "I…I can't answer them."

"It's either that or the police station."

Viktor caught his attention. The naked man looked like he was panicking. Sure he didn't want to go to the police station yeah? This intrigued Viktor. A chance to tease.

"Oh look," Viktor began, "I have a phone here."

Panic.

"I can call the police now."

Panic.

"It would help if I have some alibi from the molester."

"ALRIGHT!" the naked man shouted. "I…I'll talk."

Viktor put down the phone. He smiled. "Okay, first of all, what is your name?" he asked. He looked at the man.

The man slowly answered. "Yuuri."

Yuuri. To Viktor, he looked so frail. And he always blushing. And out of all the things he had on his body he only had on glasses. His skin was weird too, he was pale.

"Yuuri, why are you naked?" Viktor asked.

Being asked that way, Yuuri only take off his clothes in front of his victims. "It's our rule. To take off the clothes when we're harvesting."

Harvesting, that's unusual. The Russian man was afraid if the man in front of him was part of an occult or something. "What are you?" he asked.

"Well," Yuuri began, "I'm a succubus."

* * *

The next morning, Viktor woke up feeling refreshed. Last night's dream was crazy, he dreamed about a naked guy claiming to be succubus came into his house to molest Yuri. Oh right, Yuri. He sat up and walked to his walk in closet.

He turned on the lights and…

"GAH!" he shouted when he found a naked guy, looking very scared.

"Why? What? Who is this?" the memory from last night came back crawling to him. "Ah… so it wasn't a dream."

"P-please let me go?" Yuuri begged.

Viktor sighed and un-tied him. Now he remembered that last night he locked this guy in the closet and took out a bottle of vodka and wished for everything to be just a dream. Except that it wasn't a dream. And Yuuri, the naked succubus was right there with him.

"Okay, leave." Viktor said.

Yuuri was surprised. Where should he go now? He's been found by 2 humans. There's human scent on him, he couldn't go back to where he belonged. The whole realm would despise him as they treat humans only as a harvest. He stayed too long in the human world, getting the scent on him, not to mention the fact the he's been found out. His powers are weakening too.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Yuuri said.

Viktor took his clothes and wear them. "Hmm, then find a girl, get laid or something."

"I can't, a succubus can only seduce man."

"Then it's not my problem." Viktor left the closet and shut the door leaving Yuuri inside.

He went to the living room and found no Yuri. His stuffs are all gone too. He found the note on the kitchen counter and it said:

"Viktor,  
thanks for the sleepover,  
i'm going back to the rink.

p.s. the naked man was weird"

So Yuri already left. There's no food in his house and there's a naked man in his closet. Wow today was extra.

He sighed. He decided that he wanted to go to the rink to see if Yuri's there. He had the boy with him for 1 night, he had to make sure that poor 15 years old weren't traumatized at the sight of a naked man. He took his jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

Yuuri was all alone in the apartment, he decided to look around. Human world was so fascinating to him. Not that he didn't already know much about human world, it's just that he's always been cooped up in his realm trying to avoid contacts with other succubus. They always make fun of his appearance and the fact that he was born a male. He didn't choose to be that way.

He came out of the closet and looked around the room. Human world looked different during the day. The room was huge; the bed could fit like 4 people at the same time. The succubus looked on the bed and blushed. He remembered what he was about to do last night.

He looked around more. There were a lot of trophies and medals hanging on the shelf.

"Figure…. skating?"

He looked at the photo of the man who caught him. He looked happy in photos. Darn handsome too.

No…

Too handsome…

As if the Gods take their time to create a living masterpiece.

That blue-ocean-like eyes, the way they shined.

'What does it feel like to harvest from him?' he unconsciously thought.

Yuuri realized what was playing in his mind. He blushed hard. More than he ever could blushed before. He must remind himself not to get attached to humans. It's illegal anyway. And besides, the man locked him up in the closet, so he's no more than just a harvest to Yuuri.

He went out to the living room. As expected there were more photos of the man. This time with his name on it.

'VIKTOR NIKIFOROV 5 TIMES GOLD MEDALIST'

Yuuri smiled. So Viktor was his name. A name to suite a face.

The succubus looked around again, feeling very foreign to the place. He found a cold box that was filled with foods and other raw stuffs. And also a device where water would come out of.

He came to the couch and found a TV remote. He pressed a button and the TV was turned on. Moving pictures sparked his interest. He kept pressing more buttons as the channel changed. It was fun.

Then Yuuri came across a channel.

'That's Viktor…' he thought. He saw the man himself, Viktor Nikiforov in the box with moving pictures. Yuuri froze at he watched Viktor.

The man moved so gracefully on the ice. Every spin was beautiful, every jumps, every moves. Viktor's expression was powerfully strong yet so gentle. The way his eyes conveyed meanings without the need to say anything. His hand gracefully gestured his moves as if he was longing for someone to be with him. Someone he could dance on the ice with.

Viktor was beautiful. And Yuuri was loving every minute of the 'ice-dance' as he calls it.

Before he knew what was going on, the succubus found himself getting smittened.

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anime and character belongs to Kubo-sensei.

Note: sorry for the long break, i have a lot of doctor's appointment to go to. and cravings. all in all please enjoy the new chapter. ^^

* * *

Chapter 3

Viktor sighed as he watched the other skaters do their thing. So Yuri was back here and he was practicing like there was no tomorrow. The boy really wanted to prove himself to the world. Reminded Viktor about himself when he was a junior himself. All in all, he was glad that the young Russian boy wasn't affected by nakedness. He was worried that he might have to shield the boy's eyes next time.

"Yuri," Viktor called for the young's attention.

With an obvious sighed, Yuri went to the edge of the ice where Viktor was. "What?" he asked.

Viktor stared at the boy in the eyes. "Are you traumatized?"

"Ha? For what?"

"You were about to get molested by a demon," Viktor continued. "so I figured that you might be traumatized. I had you with me for one night after all."

The small blonde boy glared at the older man. "Never. Speak. Of. This. Again." He replied. He reached out for his bag to get a bottle of water. "Did you get rid of him?" Yuri asked.

"Mmm… I did ask him to leave."

"Did you report to the police?"

"He didn't kill anybody, also I think he's a bit crazy, claiming himself as a succubus," Viktor chuckled. "Wouldn't want the police to think we're crazy too."

"What do you mean 'we'? I want no part of this." Yuri drank his water. He grabbed a small towel to wipe his sweat away. "Did you at least get his name?"

"Hmm…" Viktor tried to remember. "He's called Yuuri."

Yuri glared.

"I mean it!" Viktor continued, sensing danger. "He called himself Yuuri."

Another glare from a small salty Russian boy. "We don't need 2 Yuris within the premises!"

Viktor chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he left already. By the way," Viktor stopped chuckling. "you left your cap in my living room."

"Why didn't you bring it here?" =.=

"I forgot." He answered as he changed his shoes to skate. "I was in a rush. Still couldn't believe what happened."

"Better believe it then. I feel violated." Yuri responded.

Viktor entered the ice. "Your form is really bad by the way. That salchow didn't have enough rotations."

Yuri looked down. It's not like he didn't know. His body was frail and small despite the fact that he didn't want to admit it. "I know." He said.

"Yet you still want to do quad salchow? You can't even land a triple."

"I just feel like if I landed the quad I'll be able to land any jumps."

Viktor smiled. "That is a mistake every skater would do."

"Ha?" he looked up at Viktor. The older man started glide into the center of the ice. Yuri kept on staring at him, wondering what the great Viktor Nikiforov wanted to show him. Though he still didn't understand. Mistake?

Viktor started to skate and building up speed. Yuri stared fixated as Viktor glide on the ice gracefully. He was fast. As soon as he gained enough speed, he turned around and glided backwards while jumping on one foot, spinning in the air for four times and landed on the opposite foot from when he jumped. He was successful. Yuri gasped as he looked at Viktor. He made it looked so easy. Viktor went back to the young Russian boy.

"Did you understand what I did?" he asked.

Yuri nodded. "You build up speed and energy."

The boy finally learned. "Well, it wasn't easy," Viktor explained. "I get it that you wanted to land the quad really bad but you needed stamina, a lot of it. And you need to build that stamina of yours. Because no one understands your body as well as you do."

"Umm…" Yuri thought for a moment, "How did you land the salchow then?"

"By practicing of course. And also you have to learn to love your body. Know the limit of how much your body can take." Viktor grinned. "When I first look at you I wasn't sure if you're stupidly serious or seriously stupid."

Angry Russian boy alert.

"I AM SERIOUS!"

"Then you need to learn your body limit." Viktor explained. "Even if you landed every quad there is, your body will get even more tired."

"…What are you saying here?" Yuri asked.

"Start small, improve your flexibility. Instead of quad why don't you land a triple salchow first."

"What difference does it make?"

Viktor sighed. Boy still hasn't learned. "Say, what if you get to final rounds of World's final and you need to land a triple salchow and you never learn it?" he asked.

Yuri thought for a while.

"You'll be over-rotated and fall on the ice. The deduction marks are higher when you fall during a hard jump" Viktor explained.

Yuri had never thought about that. He was always trying to push his limit. He was trying to prove to his parents that he too could be a successful skater. Like his sister. "Fine," he admitted defeat. "I'll learn to love my body."

Viktor smiled.

* * *

Back in the apartment, a familiar succubus kept staring at the TV, or what he had call it in his mind: box with moving pictures. Yuuri kept staring at Viktor's performances one by one. And he's loving every part of it. He couldn't take his eyes off of that man.

Suddenly he heard the door opened. He turned around and found the man himself coming into the house with another person. Viktor brought in the young kid from last night. "Ah," Yuuri suddenly spoke.

Viktor gasped as he looked at Yuuri. "You're still here?" he asked. "I thought I told you to leave."

Yuuri didn't know what to do. "Uhm… I have nowhere to go." He explained. "and I turned on the magic moving pictures box accidentally."

The Russian Yuri looked at the TV. "He was watching your performances." He said.

Viktor sighed. "Yuri."

The succubus and the small Russian both answered the man. "Yes?"

=w=;;;

This would be a problem. "Uhh…we'll have to assign nicknames to both of you." Viktor said. He pointed to Yuri. "I'll call you Yurio from now on."

The Russian boy was angry. "WHY MUST I BE YURIO?"

Viktor sighed. "Wouldn't it be strange to give cute nickname to a weird person I just met?" he asked. "He's not what he claimed himself to be."

Yurio looked at the no-longer naked man. He had blankets on. "You!" he called out.

Yuuri panicked. "M-me?"

"Are you really a succubus? Where's your pointy tail and wings?"

The succubus' heart was thumping. How did a human know about succubi having wings and tail? "I…hide them." He answered. "We can't show true forms when we're among humans."

Yurio wasn't buying it. "Viktor call the police. You have a crazy in your house."

Viktor sighed again. "I'll get my lawyer then."

Yuuri panicked and went to grab Viktor's hand. "W-Wait!" he shouted, staring at Viktor's eyes and slightly blushed. "I'll show you." He shouldn't do that. But he must. He needed a place to stay. And by doing so he hoped that Viktor would let him stay.

"Okay then, show me." Yuuri flinched. It wasn't a request to him, Viktor's voice sounded like a command. He also didn't know why, but he felt like he must obey.

Slowly, the succubus unleashed his hidden mist and his small wings began to form. His tail too, started to form at the base of his behind slowly elongated and formed a smooth leathery tail behind him. Viktor couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe he drank too much vodka. But what happened right in front of him was real. Yuuri was a succubus and he was legit.

"Small" Yurio interrupted.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN SURPRISED?!" Viktor asked as he saw how calm Yurio was.

"It's a trick of the light. Holograms or something." Yurio explained.

Yuuri interrupted. "It's real see?" he moved his wings and tail. Viktor touched his wings. Yuuri flinched again. "You can't do that!"

"Why?" Viktor asked. "I want to feel it." It was real. Real enough to Viktor. His wings had a leathery texture like a bat but it was soft. It felt good.

"It's personal." Yuuri answered.

Yurio didn't want to get involved. "I should be going now. All this thing is just too weird to me." He said as he took his cap. "I asked my grandpa to pick me up."

Viktor smiled. "Be safe."

Yurio went out the door. "Seriously Viktor, you need to put on security system or something…" he then whispered. "Get the police." He looked at the man who claimed to be succubus. "And get him some help."

=w=;

"Alright, I'll see what I can do to him." Viktor realized what he said. "I mean with- I'll see what I can do with him." He corrected his words.

Yurio glared at the older man and left the apartment.

Viktor closed the door and went to Yuuri who was now sat on the floor as if he was waiting for a command. "Now what to do with you?" Viktor asked, teasingly.

Yuuri panicked. "Please don't throw me out" he begged. "I'll stay in your clothes room and I won't make any noise!"

Clothes room? Oh he meant the walk-in closet. Yes, he stayed there last night. Viktor looked around the room. Nothing had been stolen though the fridge was opened. Yuuri was probably curious. He looked at Yuuri again and tried to remember the softness of his wings. And his wings were warm too. He's a real succubus to Viktor. And viktor knew that he can't throw this creature out in the street.

Viktor looked at the TV. Yurio was right. The succubus was watching his performance. "How did you turn on the TV?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Viktor pointed to the box with moving pictures.

"Oh," Yuuri replied. "I found this thing with buttons and I just press on it and suddenly the moving pictures shows you."

Viktor almost laughed. Moving pictures, he said. "And how did you find my recorded performances?"

Yuuri tilted his head. "What is 'recorded'?"

Viktor blushed. He was cute. "Uhh… nevermind. How did you find me on the…" he paused to think of his words carefully, "the… moving pictures?"

"Oh," Yuuri replied again. "I just pressed buttons. And honestly I couldn't stop looking at you."

Ah, so he gained another fan. "I often had that effect on everyone." Viktor said. "Now…" he held out his hand. "get up"

Yuuri hesitated to take Viktor's hand but he obeyed anyway. He held on the man's hand and stood up. "Y-yes?" he asked.

"I won't throw you out." Viktor said and Yuuri was somewhat relieved. "And you don't have to hide your wings and tail around me anymore." He needed a shirt and a pair of pants. "Wait here." Viktor ordered. He went into his room and to his closet.

Yuuri patiently waited for Viktor to come back.

After about a few moments, Viktor came back with a pair of shirt that were obviously too large for Yuuri and a pair of shorts.

"Hm?" Yuuri slowly squeaked in question.

"If you're gonna stay here, you need clothes." Viktor removed the blanket that the succubus was holding onto.

Yuuri panicked again. "Uhm… I heard that being naked in human world is a taboo." He said.

"It's just you and me here." Viktor replied and carefully put the shirt on Yuuri making sure his wings are comfortable. Then he put the shorts on Yuuri.

"Mm!" Yuuri flinched again.

Viktor looked at what's going on. "Oh, they're too tight for your tail?"

Yuuri nodded. "i-I'll handle it myself." He adjusted himself so that he could be comfortable. He wasn't sure why Viktor would hand him clothes. Maybe he had to blend in. Or maybe, Viktor wasn't comfortable with his appearance. He's a male after all. Viktor would prefer a woman living with him. The clothes Viktor gave him had a certain smell. It smelled nice and somehow made him feel calm.

Viktor smiled. "Now that we got that settled. I want to ask you something."

"Y-yes?" Yuuri slowly looked at Viktor.

"Can you cook?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kubo-sensei ^^

Note: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. i just had my son 2 days ago via c-section because apparently little baby didn't wanna come out. and also birth canal wasn't opening much. i need to separate this chapter because of reasons. next one will be NSFW for... reasons... also with new addition to the family please understand that i will be quite busy. but my daughter will help taking care of her new baby brother. ^^ anyway do enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 4

Viktor let the succubus watch the TV. He did say that he could absorb information from watching stuffs around him so the skater made him watch a lot of cooking shows. Particularly Russian foods. He thought that it would be nice to come home from coaching Yurio to a nice dinner or lunch or tea, whatever time of the day it was. Now that he saw what Yuuri really was there's no way he could throw him away. Though it was weird living with an actual demon in his apartment.

Yuuri's eye were fixated on the TV as many chefs taught the audience what to do on a piece of chicken. He focused on whatever he could.

"So," Viktor suddenly called out grabbing Yuuri's attentions. Yuuri turned around to face the skater. "you know what to do now?" he asked.

Yuuri nodded. "I think so." Yuuri answered. He thought that it was weird that humans needed food to live. He wondered what foods tasted like. Succubus, incubus, demons, angels, basically all the creatures of the underworld never needed food to live. They needed energy and only energy.

Viktor brought the succubus to the kitchen. "So, this is where you'll be cooking," he said. he showed him the refrigerator. "Everything you need is in there. And if there's something missing you can tell me I'll go get it." He showed Yuuri the sink. "This is the sink where you'll wash the plates." He thought for a while. Yuuri was a succubus, and succubi were in the demon class. Could he touch water?

Yuuri was looking around the kitchen, trying to remember where the stove, the fridge, the plates were. Suddenly, Viktor dragged him to the sink. "Viktor?" he called.

The skater put the succubus' hand in the sink under the hose and turned on the tap. Water came out and landed on Yuuri's hand. It sizzled.

"OW!" Yuuri screamed.

Viktor panicked and turned off the tap. "Sorry!" He couldn't believe it. The water burned him. THE FREAKIN WATER BURNED HIM! AND IT SIZZLED! Viktor looked at Yuuri's hand. It was all red and burnt. There's a bit of blood too. "Yuuri I'm sorry I didn't know I was just testing-," he was cut off by a sob.

The succubus tried to hide his tears. It was so painful that he couldn't think, couldn't breathe for a while. He just wanted to run away. If living with a human made him hurt now why bother? He needed to escape. He tried to pull his hand away. He figured he could leave now if he wanted. He gasped as he felt something soft and wet on his hand. He looked up and saw Viktor licking his hand.

"V-Viktor?" he still had some tears on his face.

The skater panicked and didn't know what to do. He didn't know that water hurt a succubus as much and it hurt demons. Now that there's all the dead skin on Yuuri's hand he could get infected. Wait. Do succubus get infected? He didn't care anyway he just wanted to make this demon okay again. He couldn't clean the wound with water, so he decided to lick the wound. He looked at Yuuri. He could tell that he was panicking. "Don't worry," he reassured the succubus. "I won't do that again."

"Uhm," Yuuri blushed, "why are you licking my hand?"

"Oh, I can't let you touch water so…" Viktor explained. "I have to lick it to clean it."

Somehow, Yuuri found that amusing. He giggled. "You humans are so weird."

Viktor's heart skipped a beat again. He let go of Yuuri's hand. "Are you alright now?" he asked. He was genuinely concerned. But now that he thought about it, he would be badass for killing a demon with just water. But how's he going to let Yuuri wash the dishes?

"Yes." Yuuri replied. "I'm alright…"

"Uhm, you still need to wash the dishes."

"But water?"

"We'll figure it out." Viktor reassured him. "Now, can you cook for me?"

Yuuri looked around. "Hmm… sure."

* * *

The Russian skater watched as the succubus cooked. Yuuri has a serious look in his eyes almost like he's trying to remember what the recipe was. But to Viktor it looked like the succubus was trying to combined all dishes from around the world. There's fish, chicken and veggies on the counter. There's also some Indian spices and Mexican spices. Now Viktor's not a cook but he was so sure that those wouldn't make good food. Though, he kept quiet wouldn't question anything to the poor succubus.

Yuuri on the other hand felt gazes behind his back. Viktor's appearance was so prominence that he could stare holes into Yuuri's back. It even made him feeling like he wanted to obey this human in a way no one would understand. He knew that if this thing gets exposed to the Underworld he would be executed.

He slowly remembers what he was supposed to do with all the ingredients. So Viktor have rice but it seemed like he rarely cooks it. Or maybe he had a housekeeper or something. Yuuri decided to cook the rice too. He properly replicated what he saw on the 'TV' as Viktor liked to call it. After about an hour he thought he did a good job and finished cooking the meal.

"Viktor?" Yuuri called out trying to catch his attentions.

The skater averted his attention from the TV to the voice that called him. He looked at the dining table. "Uhh…" there's way too many foods.

Yuuri started to panic. "D-Did I do it right? Or is it not?"

Viktor chuckled. "There's no way I can finish that." He said. "Come join me eat." He sat up and went to the dining table. He pulled out a chair next to him. "Here…" he gestured to Yuuri.

The succubus didn't know what to do. "Uhm… I don't eat." He said.

…

…

"I'm sorry, what?" Viktor asked.

"I…I don't eat. I don't fancy eating."

"…no wonder you don't have energy."

Viktor had got it wrong. It's not 'that' kind of energy it's a way different 'energy than what people think. "Huh?" Yuuri looked at Viktor to understand what he meant. "OH! NO! I mean we don't eat human food."

Viktor blinked for a while. "Then what do you fill your stomach with?" he asked.

Yuuri gulped. He wasn't sure how the skater will take it. He might be literally thrown in the street for this. "I really can't say."

The Russian was impatient. He walked up to the succubus and approached him at a dangerous distance. He touched Yuuri's chin pulling his face to his. Their lips were inches away. Yuuri could feel Viktor's warm breath upon his lips. His face started to get red. This person was too close.

"Tell me Yuuri," Viktor continued. "we'll be living together after all. I need to know what you eat so that I can keep you alive. I'll try my best to get it" he rubbed Yuuri's chin sensually. "I promise."

Somehow, Viktor's touch made Yuuri's mind went blank. The Russian got the succubus completely at his mercy. Yuuri couldn't escape the deep husky voice that gently persuaded him to tell. He could even tell every demon's and Underworld's secret to this human. Yuuri wanted to obey Viktor.

"S-S…" Yuuri began.

"Hm?" Viktor continued. "Tell me."

"S-semen…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Character belongs to Kubo-sensei ^^

Note: thank you so much for the reviews. there's this one review that told me saliva is 'kind' of water? i like to think of it as bodily fluid that made almost out of salt. ^^ but thanks for pointing that out i should have explained it in the story. My husband send his regards to all the readers and do enjoy the continuation of the next chapter. ^^

* * *

Chapter 5

He's kidding wasn't he? Well at least that's what Viktor hoped for. So the energy that he was talking about was semen. That's uhh…not so hard to get. Pun not intended. "Semen?" Viktor asked again.

Yuuri blushed. He looked away. "I guess it's hard for you to give me that and keep me alive so I'll just not eat and die without disgrace" he explained. He let Viktor sit on the chair and served the food. "Eat now?"

Viktor sighed. "Why are you so keen to die anyway?"

Yuuri flinched. He didn't expect Viktor to know what happened when he lost a lot of energy. It's not his heat yet so he's okay with dying a painless death. And he was so sure that he wouldn't experience his heat anytime soon. But he had to answer Viktor's question. "I'm weak" he answered.

"And you're weak because?"

"Because I don't have energy."

So that was the only problem? Nobody dies on Viktor's watch. "Okay then." He said.

Yuuri looked into Viktor's eyes. "Huh?"

"I'll give you energy."

"…Eh?"

* * *

How did it come to this? The foods were still untouched on the table. And Viktor was sitting down on the couch with Yuuri in between his legs. The skater wasn't sure about letting the succubus did what he wanted to him. Yuuri also wasn't sure. "Viktor," he called causing Viktor to look down. "are you sure about this? You don't have to you know?"

"Well, I'll be a bad host if I let you die yes?" Viktor responded. "It's really fine. Do whatever you want, because I don't know how succubus work."

Yuuri's heart was thumping like mad. He could have energy now and he could go back to the Underworld right after he's done with Viktor. He touched the skater's crotch. He could hear Viktor groaned a bit.

"—Ghh…"

"Y-You don't like it?" Yuuri asked.

"No, it's alright. Keep going." Viktor smiled.

Yuuri started to rub Viktor gently and slowly. The skater groaned again. For someone who's very insecure about himself Yuuri could really work with his hand. The succubus then decided to unzipped Viktor's pants and pull it down.

"I-is this alright?" Yuuri asked again.

Viktor chuckled. "Yes."

Yuuri looked at the obvious bulge in Viktor's underpants. He's not even fully hard but the size was huge. He rubbed it again.

"A—ah…"

"G-good?"

"Yeah. Keep going."

He pulled down Viktor's underwear and revealed his naked cock. "I-it's big… and it's not even hard yet." Yuuri accidentally spoke his mind out loud. Viktor heard it.

"Too much?" he asked.

"N-no."

Viktor smirked. "Think you can handle it?"

Yuuri pouted. "D-Don't underestimate me." He felt as if he was challenged and took Viktor's half hard cock in his hand and stroked him hard.

"A-agh!" Viktor moaned and moved his hips a bit.

Yuuri was liking Viktor's expression and he wanted to tease Viktor more. He took Viktor's cock in his mouth and sucked on the tip.

"NNH!" Viktor groaned again and thrust his hips into the succubus's mouth.

The taste of Viktor made Yuuri's mind went blank again. So this was what it felt like to harvest from such a beautiful man. He took the whole thing in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Viktor was fully hard by now. He needed to taste the Russian more. He kept sucking on him.

Viktor felt at bliss. This was good. As expected of a succubus. Yuuri's mouth was too good. He felt like he needed more of Yuuri.

Yuuri was getting impatient that nothing was coming out from Viktor. He took Viktor in his mouth more and deep throated him. "a—aagh!" Viktor threw his head up in pleasure and gripped on Yuuri's hair. He thrust into the succubus's mouth hard.

"MMGH-!" Yuuri gagged a bit and kept sucking on him. He never harvested human during daylight before. Meaning he never harvested human while they're awake. He didn't know how aggressive humans could be. And Viktor was very aggressive though he gripped on Yuuri's hair gently.

Yuuri bobbled his head in rhythm with Viktor's thrust. He felt that Viktor was throbbing and he knew that Viktor was about to cum. He bobbed his head faster and harder. "Mmn…" moaning a bit as the vibrations would make him cum faster.

"A-Agh! Y-Yuuri I'm gonna-…" Viktor didn't get to warn Yuuri as he came in the succubus's mouth.

"Mnn!" Yuuri felt Viktor came in his mouth and drank all of it. Viktor came a lot. He swallowed all of the Russian's loads and let go of his cock which was now limped.

Viktor panted. It was too good. He looked at Yuuri to see if the succubus was alright. Yuuri sat up and looked at Viktor. The Russian gasped. "Yuuri?" he called out.

The succubus felt a surge of energy throughout his body. His eyes glowed red and he had this animal instinct inside of him. He wanted more of Viktor.

"Yuuri…" Viktor called again.

Yuuri realized what he was about to do. With his new energy he could go home now. He could leave. "S-sorry…" was all he could say. He stood up and removed his clothes and his pants. "I have to go."

"No…!" Viktor protested. He didn't know what he was doing, but he need Yuuri by his side. He stood up and held on the succubus's hand.

"I have to, I'm sorry!" he snatched his hand away and teleported away from Viktor.

Viktor couldn't believe it. Yuuri's gone. He sat on the couch. He didn't know what to do. Why would Yuuri leave if he had nowhere to go. Or maybe he was using Viktor as a source of power. He hated to admit that fact but it sure seemed like it.

What do he do now?

He looked at the food on the table. Maybe Yuuri was just surprised. Because earlier he looked like he was serious about staying with Viktor. Viktor decided to wait till Yuuri come back.

He will return to Viktor's side.

He's sure of it.

-end-

* * *

Please do review ^^ i appreciate all comments and i'll try answer and questions regarding the story ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters belonged to Kubo-sensei

Note: Thanks so much for reviews. Do enjoy this new chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 6

Yurio felt the death glares from his new coach. He could tell that Viktor was tense. He would go and asked what was playing on the skater's mind but he assumed that it had to do with certain naked man he found in the apartment. But letting Viktor stay at the side of the ice rink with nothing to do was getting to him. He had never seen the great gold medalist in a bad mood. He did ask if he could improve any jumps or change and pose and stuffs. All he got from Viktor was a low 'Hnn'.

Small Russian skater was impatient.

"OY VIKTOR!" Yurio kicked the bench.

"Guh!" Viktor fell down on the floor and hit his knee. "Ow, what is it?"

The younger Russian crossed his arm. "Look, if you going to stay there and do nothing you should just go home. I can train by myself," Yurio frowned. "you don't respond to me at all."

Viktor sighed. Apparently he made Yurio upset. "Sorry, there's a lot going on my mind." He explained. "Didn't have a good weekend?"

"Naked man left?" Yurio asked. Suddenly Viktor looked as if he was in more pain. Oops that was insensitive. "So he did leave?"

"Yep, taking all my…uhh… energy with him." Viktor said. Hoping that Yurio would understand. Of course the 15 year old was oblivious.

Yurio sat down next to him while changing his skate to his sneakers. "So he gave you what? Blowjob?"

O.O

"Where did you learn that word?" Viktor asked.

"I'm 15. I'm not a kid, Viktor. I know a lot about sexual innuendos."

"Yeah, but who teach you those words."

"Research." Yurio said as a matter of factly. "So what about the naked Yuuri? When did he left?"

The skater sighed. It's been almost a week since he left. He could remember what happened clearly. He was determined to keep the succubus alive. That's why he was willing to receive the blowjob. Yuuri's face was clear in his mind, his flushed cheek and very erotic expressions were all embedded in Viktor's mind. He wanted to see Yuuri again. He needed him, and he didn't know why.

Yurio sighed. "Well, you seemed to be having a lot in your mind. I'll train with Yakov till you get your life together." He stood up and left.

"Yurio, training is still in session, where are you going?" Viktor asked.

"Hanging out with a friend." Yurio pointed to the door where there's a man looking very stern with black hair and undercut. He seemed to be waiting for Yurio. Viktor knew him well.

"You hang out with Otabek?"

"Yes, we have a lot of catching up to do." Yurio went ahead and walked to the door where Otabek was waiting for him. "Hey." He greeted.

The man by the door smiled and took Yurio's hand and left. Viktor could see that Yurio was happy with his new found friend. At least one of us was feeling alright. The gold medalist needed to get things off of his mind. He put on his skate and went into the ice. He thought of the feelings he had with Yuuri. They only met once but he had never seen people as sincere and naïve as him.

Viktor played a random music from the stereo and started to glide on the ice. This could be his program for next season. As he thought of the feelings he had with Yuuri he was inspired and all his emotions was projected through his skates. Gracefully he kept on gliding and landed all his jumps perfectly. He yearns for Yuuri to stay with him. He finished his skate with the perfect combo as the song ends.

-Clap clap-

The skater looked up to see Yurio and Otabek clapping.

He smiled.

"Now that's the Viktor everyone was waiting for" Yurio said giving Viktor a thumbs up. "I knew you had more than just cold, dark—.."

"Yura…"

"…rotting, maggoty—…"

"Yura, that's—"

"…abyss of depressions inside you."

"Yuratchka, that's enough." Otabek stopped him from saying things that he might regret.

Viktor smiled. "I didn't know I had it in me." He stood up and glided back to the edge of the ice rink. "I thought you left?"

Yurio shrugged. "was going to ask you to join us for lunch. That is if you still wanted some company."

Viktor looked at Otabek to see if he was alright if he would join. Otabek gave a thumb up. "well, alright then. Otabek and I had a lot to catch up too" he wasn't lying. He and the skater from Kazakhstan did share the same ice and while Viktor won gold medal Otabek won bronze medal. They shared a good time together before going back to each other's countries.

* * *

Back in the underworld, Yuuri was forced into hiding as all the other succubi felt a strong human scent on him. He was being hunted. He couldn't hide in his home anymore. He decided to go back to his parent's home which was located far away in the depths of underworld. No other succubi could find him there. But I was hard as he had to use a lot of energy to hide the human scent.

He began his long journey home.

* * *

"Yuuri?" a familiar voice called out to him. Yuuri woke up and saw his mother by his side. "You were dreaming."

Yuuri felt his eye leaking. "What is this?" he asked while touching his wet face. "My eyes are leaking am I really dying?" he leaked again.

His mom's giggled. "No son, you're crying." She wiped away her son's tears. "You're experiencing human emotions."

"But…why? This had never happened before."

Yuuri looked at his mom. She used to be a beautiful succubus. But she got attached to a human and lived in human world for a very long time. She had her heat with a human and as a result, she was punished by the Lords. They clipped her wings and tail and revoked her powers. She couldn't return to human world and was forced to be a vessel or a surrogate for new succubi. So far she only had to be surrogate to 2 succubi, Yuuri's sister, Mari and himself.

But when Yuuri was born a male, he was deemed as a failure. And his mother was no longer a surrogate to any succubi. She was forced to leave he hometown and lived as a trapped vessel in underworld.

She understood very well why Yuuri was having these human emotions. "The last human you harvested, did he know you exist?" She asked.

Yuuri nodded. "He helped me when I don't have any energy"

His mom smiled. "You really do take after me." She wiped his tears more. "He's imprinted on you."

Yuuri gasped. "Will I have my wings clipped?" he asked. "Will it hurt?"

His mom hugged him. "No I won't let that happened. I will take care of you as long as I live." As much as she wanted to help, the human's scent was too strong on him. She needs to help him to get rid of the scent. "Now, I need you to bathe in the river okay? It will wash away the scent."

He couldn't touch water. So he'll be needing his mother's help for this. Yuuri sat by the river. He would scream. It would be so painful that he would scream his lungs out. But he knew he had to do this. He had to replace the scent with the scent of his own blood. The older ex-succubus carefully bathed him. Yuuri winced and flinched and his skin were burned. But he could feel that the scent was slowly being replaced by the smell of his own blood.

After about a few minutes, he stopped screaming and his body healed and left no scar. His mother could still smell a bit of human scent. The scent would completely be gone if Yuuri thought of the last human he feasted on as a harvest. The fact that some of the scent stayed means that Yuuri was actually returning his feelings towards that human. He need to realize it himself.

* * *

Yuuri sighed again as he laid down on his bed. He could feel his energy decreasing rapidly because of his healing abilities. "Viktor…" he couldn't think of anyone else. And he couldn't bring himself to harvest from other humans.

That's it. He needed Viktor.

But he didn't know how to get there. There's someone who knew how to get there. And Yuuri knew him well.

He went to his mom's room, "Mom," he began. "can we talk?"

"Yes?" she looked at her son.

Yuuri started to leak again. These petty human emotions are getting to him. "M-mom, am I a bad succubus?"

The older ex-succubus hugged her son. "You are perfect the way you are. So you're born as male, but I know you'll survive. I know the struggles you've been having." Yuuri hugged her tighter. "I'll support you in any way I can. You're still my son no matter what. Go chase your human."

O.O "M—Mom?"

"Go on, you can't lie about your feelings."

Yuuri hugged her tightly. "I'll be back when the time comes." He stood up and left the place.

* * *

He got lost.

Yuuri went to the heart of the underworld in order to look for a certain succubus that left him wondering around in a certain 5 times gold medalist skater's apartment. But he got lost.

He tried to remember the places where this certain succubus always hanged out. Of course, the incubi meet up. He went to the place where succubi and incubi were meeting up and behold Chris was there.

=.=

Pole-dancing.

"CHRIS!" he shouted, causing the other succubus to lost his balance and dropped down from the pole.

"Ouf!" Chris groaned. He wasn't in pain. But the impact was hard on him. He panicked. He left Yuuri at the apartment, surely Yuuri was all packed with energy and came back to beat him up or something. "Y—Yuuri…" he was definitely panicking.

Yuuri grabbed him by the arm, "WE NEED TO TALK" and went to a secluded place where no one would see them.

Oh God, whatever deities out there that understood Chris's mean of life, he begged for mercy. He was so sure that Yuuri would kill him.

"Chris, I need you to get me to the human world, I need to see Viktor." Yuuri said.

"Viktor, who?"

-end-

* * *

Note: do review, i appreciate it so much ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Character belonged to Kubo-sensei. Bless her creativity

Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. i will try my best to update the story at least twice a week or like once everyday? i don't know... tell me which one would you prefer. ^^ do enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 7

Whatever Chris was explaining about leaving him alone at the apartment, he really didn't care. All Yuuri care about now was that he needed to see Viktor. Yes it was kind of weird that he was feeling this way about a mere human. But he felt like he had met Viktor somehow. It was like a dream.

"Yuuri," Chris called him. "are you angry?"

Yuuri sighed. "I'm not. I'm really not now let's just go to human world and get me back to the apartment."

Chris was confused. Why didn't Yuuri use his homing instinct on this Viktor? Some succubus did that to return to the human they favored. Chris himself has a few humans with homing instincts on them. He just loved to play with his humans. But there were some succubus that felt like their homing instinct were precious and could only be used with their soulmate.

"What is this Viktor looked like?" Chris asked.

Yuuri tried to remember. "He has weird accent" he giggled. "But he has the most beautiful blue eyes ever. And he has beautiful silver-ish platinum hair."

Chris felt like he remembered this Viktor before. "He tall?"

"Yes."

Now, he remembered. It's the beautiful human that he gave to Yuuri to feast on. He could sense that this Viktor could be possessive and had a huge sexual energy. Yuuri was a precious friend to him and he wanted Yuuri to be strong. And possibly oozing with sexual pheromones.

"Yuuri…" Chris called him. "We're going the wrong way. I'll show you the way to Viktor."

Yuuri smiled and hugged his friend. He was so grateful to have a frie—…

"HANDS OFF MY BUTT!" Yuuri shivered as he felt Chris's hand snaking on his butt. He took back everything he said about this pervert.

Chris laughed. "You're such a virgin."

What does that even mean?

Chris took Yuuri's hand went to the other direction to the human world. There were a lot of doors to any kind of worlds. But it was tricky to go to certain places in human world. Chris took Yuuri to the right door. It was a long walk. They decided to walk because the moment they left underworld they would require a lot of energy. And he maybe a successful succubus but Chris hadn't had any energy yet since he's been fooling around with a lot of incubi.

* * *

After getting to human world, Chris lent Yuuri a bit of his energy to teleport to Viktor's room. Yuuri was nervous but Chris assured his friend that it was night time and Viktor would be most likely asleep.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes. This is the perfect time for harvest, everyone is asleep at this time."

Yuuri blushed. "How could you tell I was going to harvest on Viktor?"

"Why else would you come back?" Chris smirked as Yuuri blushed harder. "You're young, have fun with your human." He smiled and left Yuuri in the skater's room.

'You really can't hide your feelings from fellow succubus huh?' Yuuri thought as he looked at Viktor's room. It's been like a week since he left the room still smell the same. He looked at the bed that had a figure sleeping on it. Viktor looked so calm and content. As he tried to reach to the skater, his eyes leaked again.

"Yuuri…" Viktor mumbled as he shifted his positions.

The succubus realized that Viktor was dreaming about him. That explained the tears. He approached Viktor at the side of the bed. He looked at Viktor. His hair was messy and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. Probably waiting for Yuuri to come back at night. But tonight he failed to stay up. That's what Yuuri was guessing at least. Why would Viktor wait for him? Wasn't he just a demon towards Viktor?

Yuuri touched Viktor's hair. It was soft.

"Mmm…"

He retracted his hand as Viktor shifted his position again. He knew he couldn't wake him up, he just sat beside the bed till it was morning.

* * *

Viktor woke up feeling extremely refresh after a long night of sleep. What was he doing last night? Ah right. He was drinking with Otabek and got very drunk. Otabek could hold his liquor very well and they gave milk to Yurio even though he protested about how adult he already was. He didn't listen to Viktor much. But Otabek was like:

"Yura, you'll ruin your liver."

And Yurio obliged. Like an obedient son that everyone desired to have.

Viktor could remember Otabek bringing him back to apartment, more like dragging him back to apartment it's more appropriate. He could also remember the annoyingly annoying Yurio rant about…his cat? That's where everything went very hazy.

Suddenly he smelled something good. And it felt like there's someone in his house. Otabek and Yurio didn't leave? Maybe Otabek was cooking breakfasts. He couldn't believe himself if Yurio was the one cooking.

Viktor sat on the egde of his bed feeling extremely hung over. Maybe he wa still drunk. He looked at the door that was slightly opened. "Y-Yurio…" he called out in hoping that the tiny Russian would reply.

No answer.

"Otabek?"

No answer.

Okay time to panic.

The skater rushed to his living room and to his kitchen. To his surprise he saw a familiar figure in short pants and kind of uncomfortable shirt. The figure was cooking.

"Yuuri?" Viktor called out.

Yuuri turned around and saw Viktor at the dining table. "Oh good evening." He smiled awkwardly. He had his hands in some plastic bags to cover from being burned by the water. He was holding a wet cabbage.

Viktor couldn't believe what he was seeing. He waited like 1 week for this succubus this demon to come back to his life. Now here he was, cooking to him even.

"I waited for you to wake up," Yuuri said as he cut the vegetables. "but you didn't wake up. I thought humans would wake up when it's already light up in the sky." He giggled. "Humans are weird. Then you did ask me to cook when it's almost dinner so here I am. It's almost rea—…"

He didn't get to finish his words.

Viktor rushed to the kitchen, pinned Yuuri down on the floor and kissed him deeply. Yuuri was surprised too. The vegetables that he was holding all scattered on the floor. He didn't know why but he felt like returning the kiss.

As Viktor was kissing him, he kissed him back, causing Viktor to pull him closer and deepening the kiss. Yuuri wrapped his arm around Viktor. He felt like he was going to lose Viktor again.

But the skater was human and he needed air. He broke the kiss and smiled. "You have no idea how I wanted to see you again." Viktor said.

Yuuri smiled warmly and put his hand on Viktor's cheek. "I want to see you too."

* * *

Viktor picked up all the veggies that was scattered on the floor and offered to wash them back. He demanded an explanation from Yuuri as to why he left. They decided to talk at dinner. Viktor let Yuuri sit down at the dining table as he served the food.

"So," Viktor began. "do you want to tell why you left?"

Yuuri sighed. It's complicated. He tried to put his words together. "I was scared." He explained. "Harvesting a human while he's awake and aware is a big taboo of underworld. My mother did that once and she was punished by 4 of the 7 Lords that ruled the realm."

"And how was she punished?"

"…She got her wings clipped and her powers revoked. There was nothing she could do except being a vessel for new succubus. That's how I was born."

Viktor was always curious about that. He knew that it was insensitive of him to ask but he just had to. "So, succubus are supposed to be female."

"Y-yes…"

"Why are you a male?"

Yuuri breathed in really hard. He hated to talk about his origin but if Viktor wanted to know. "Normal succubus, female is usually born from a relationship between a succubus and incubus." Yuuri explained. "But some of them are born by a surrogate. Surrogates are former succubus that either sick or punished. the surrogate that had her powers revoked usually would bear failed succubus…like me."

What was he talking about? Being a failure? Oh no he's not. Not to Viktor's eyes. So far, Yuuri had managed to seduce Viktor more than just being a failure. He could seduce Viktor even if he wasn't a succubus.

"So, are there any other male succubus besides you?" he asked again.

Yuuri's face lit up. "Oh a friend of mine, Chris. He's male but he's very successful these days. Never had energy shortage that guy."

"How does a succubus work?"

Yuuri wasn't sure how to answer that. "Uhm… we seduce men. Because incubi are the ones in charge of the women. We uhh… we play out dreams for men to make them aroused. But Chris told me that lately there are human men that desire for other human men and made his job easier." Yuuri giggled.

Viktor was more curious by this point. "If there's male succubus, are there female incubus?" he asked.

"Of course. Usually happened when a corrupted incubus was impregnated by a corrupted succubus."

"Impregnated? But incubi are male?"

"Yes. Why?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor paused for a while. "Wait, wait, wait, are you saying you can get impregnated?"

Yuuri didn't see what was wrong with that. Of course he could, he's a succubus after all. There would be a time where he would retire and have a lot of offspring. "Of course I can." He said. "I would want to settle down with a few offspring. What is so weird about that?" he giggled awkwardly.

He was so naïve, was only what Viktor could think. There's a lot that the young succubus need to learn. "Well, will you leave me again?" he asked.

Yuuri smiled. "Never."

* * *

-end-

note: please do review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Mama Kubo (husband started to call her that)

Note: i apologize for the long hiatus, i had to take a break because my son was taken to hospital because of Hand, Foot and Mouth Disease or HFMD. he's alright now that i noticed the symptoms early. i will write more to make up for the wait. i just hope that things will go smoothly from now on. anyway, do enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 8

Yuuri and Viktor had been living together for almost 2 weeks and Viktor found out new things about him every day. Like how he didn't need to sleep, eat or shower. All of his life revolved around energy and obeying the lords of Underworld. He was also always getting rejected by the demon society. They thought of him as a failure due to the fact that he was a male succubus and the fact that he hadn't had his heat yet. Viktor couldn't quite understand it but he was told that the 'heat' was Yuuri's gateway to greater power and energy. This happened when a succubus was too active in…

Sexual intercourse.

The Russian wonder when Yuuri would have his if he still hadn't experience it. He looked at the succubus who was looking intently at the tv screen. Yuuri kept asking to watch Viktor's performance. He was so cute that Viktor couldn't say no.

"Beautiful…" Yuuri said suddenly while his eyes still looking at the tv. "Your long hair. It's beautiful. Where is it now?" he looked at Viktor with curious eyes.

The Russian skater put down his latte on the coffee table and scratched his head. "Uhmm…" he began. "It was getting in the way of my skating so I had it cut."

Yuuri's eyes lit up. "Does it hurt?"

"No…they're just fibres and carbons that made up your hair."

"…oh"

The succubus didn't understand but he went along with it. He kept looking at the tv. He felt like he wanted to do this thing Viktor was doing. This ice dancing as he recalled it. Or was it ice skating. "What are the floating numbers for?" Yuuri asked again.

"Oh, it's marks that you get for dancing beautifully on the ice." Viktor explained. "You get prize when you get higher marks and earn your gold."

Prize. Oh right, Chris always talk to the other succubus and incubus about prizes. It was immoral this 'prize' that he talked about. He said that some men prefer certain kinks. The prizes were always ended up in sex. "Did you ever get prizes?" the succubus asked again.

Viktor flashed a warm smile. "Yes of course. Only when I got gold medal though." He said.

So…Viktor did have sex. Of course he did he's a human. And from what Yuuri remember humans have needs. And lust. He wondered what it feels like to get prizes. He looked at Viktor and imagined Viktor doing things to him.

Blushed.

The Russian noticed an obvious colour change on Yuuri's face. "Yuuri, what are you thinking while looking at me like that?" he asked. "It's rude to stare."

"Uh… um…" Yuuri stuttered. He stood up and went to Viktor. The Russian wasn't sure what to do. He sat up straight and let Yuuri came on to him. The succubus took control and sat on Viktor's lap. More like straddling on him. He had seen all the girls in the tv doing this to other people to get what they want and maybe it worked on Viktor too. He pulled Viktor's face closer to his. He could see that Viktor was unsure of what to do. His hands were shaking too.

On the inside the Russian couldn't think of anything. A half-naked sex machine in on his lap and their crotches were very close to each other. That erotic expression looking at him as if he desired something so badly. Yuuri's lips were really close to his. He could almost kiss them.

"I want to do it." Yuuri said.

"W-what?" Viktor asked, nervously. 'Do it'? What did it mean? 'It'? THE 'IT'?! Did he really mean it? Now? On the couch?

"Teach me how to do it." Yuuri whispered again.

THAT WAS BOLD!

Wait, weren't succubus already know about how to do it? Why did Viktor have to teach him. He's a succubus! The ultimate sex machine! But…maybe Yuuri had a kink that he preferred. Viktor looked into Yuuri's eyes. He looked like he was painfully need—no… desired something from Viktor. And he couldn't say no to that.

"A-alright." He admitted defeat.

Yuuri smiled and got off from Viktor. "Good then let's go to ice." He said smiling brightly at Viktor.

Huh? What? "Ice?" Viktor asked, raising his eyebrows. "What do you want me to teach you to do exactly?"

Yuuri blinked and pointed to the tv. "Your ice dancing."

Viktor felt the pride and happiness inside of him crumbled. SO THAT'S WHAT HE ACTUALLY WANTED?!

* * *

He decided that they would go to the ice rink at night. Much less publicity that way. And also no paparazzi in their way. Viktor was so sure that no one was in the rink at this time of night. He made sure that he drank a lot of coffee to teach the succubus all his tricks when he performed on the ice.

They arrived at the ice rink and Viktor noticed that the light was on. "Yuuri, wait here." He said to the succubus. Yuuri was busy undoing his boots. How did he get boots? When he asked Viktor to teach him how to skate the Russian was overjoyed though to Yuuri's eyes he looked like he was dead inside but he insisted that he was happy. To prove that he was, Viktor brought him to shop for clothes. Yuuri couldn't believe how rich the man was.

Viktor decided to take a look at the locker room that was lit while Yuuri was undoing his boots. He hoped that there wasn't any paparazzi that was hiding in there. It happened way too often in the building. Especially when a certain Russian female skater getting her fame recently. But then again it might be Yurio. The boy sometimes spent the night in the ice rink when his parents were unable to come and get him.

He looked into the room and saw what he was expected.

A sleeping Yurio hugging a stuffed bear.

He sighed in relief and went back to the ice. Yuuri was waiting on the bench. All barefooted. He didn't know what to do. Viktor chuckled a bit at how cute he was. "Don't worry, I brought one of my old skates." He said as he looked at the succubus. Viktor grabbed a pair of shoes with something like a knife on the bottom of the soles, well, at least that's what it looks like in Yuuri's eyes.

"Uhh… How do you move in that?" Yuuri asked.

"Well," Viktor began. "Let's put it on and see what we can do alright?" he smiled.

* * *

He didn't need much time teaching Yuuri what to do. The succubus was a fast learner. Viktor had a quite hard time teaching him how to balance.

"I'M GOING TO FALL!" Yuuri panicked. The ice was part of water and it will hurt him. He will burn! He hung himself on Viktor.

"I won't let you fall, I promise. Just believe me okay?" he reassured the succubus.

Yuuri nodded and cling on Viktor like the life he holds dear to him. He trusted Viktor with all his heart. "Now move your feet as if the ground were very slippery." Viktor instructed.

"But it is very slippery."

^^;;

"Yes… but keep moving. Look at my feet as I move." Viktor held on Yuuri as he glided them both to the middle of the rink. Yuuri looked at Viktor's feet and caught on very fast. The Russian smiled as he felt that Yuuri was trying to move on his own. He let him go and the succubus skated around the ice by himself.

"Viktor I did it!" Yuuri shouted with enthusiasm.

The Russian smiled and clapped his hand. "Good job! Now have fun while I get a drink."

Yuuri nodded and moved his body along where ever the ice took him.

No words could ever describe how proud Viktor was at Yuuri's progress. Maybe he should coach the succubus and make him one of the contestant for the Grand Prix or the Worlds. Or maybe he could bring home a few Olympic golds. He went to the side of the rink where his bags were and took a bottle of water.

"I thought the pig was gone."

Viktor looked up at the voice and saw Yurio standing by the locker room while holding a teddy bear in his arms. He doesn't look happy.

"Oh hi, Yurio," Viktor smiled. "I'm guessing that our noises woke you up?"

"No shit Sherlock." Yurio scratched his head. "So the piggy didn't leave. Why?"

Viktor smiled. "I've decided to take him in. He's taken a liking to me. And I like him too. Almost like we're meant to be."

"…You guys are dating?"

Viktor giggled like a school girl with an annoying high pitched voice. "No~ no~ what are you thinking, Yurio you're so stupid." He said mimicking a -what Yurio would think- hormonal 13-16 year old girl who was desperate to have a boyfriend.

"…please don't say that again."

Viktor chuckled, his voice now back to normal. "Well, it's just my feelings." He explained. "At first I thought that if he's really a homeless person I might just give him a place to stay in exchange for housecleaning and cooking. But by looking in his eyes I could tell that he meant what he said. And I just can't let him go. I don't know why."

Yurio made a disgusted face. "Ughh…"

"You'll understand when you're older."

Viktor looked at the teddy bear. "That's not yours now isn't it?" he asked.

The tiny Russian looked at the teddy bear he had in his arms. He forgot that it was even there. "How can you tell?" replied Yurio. He was surprised that Viktor could even tell.

Viktor shrugged. "Your fans, the angels, as they call themselves, always give you cat plushies." He explained. "because of your infatuation with the cats." He drank the water.

"…this is Otabek's."

"Oh, he went home already?"

"…yeah"

A figure came inside the rink with a bag of drinks. "Yura, I'm back." Viktor stared at the person that was just arrived in the rink.

"Hey there Otabek." He smiled.

Otabek gave a thumb up. Yurio facepalmed. "Beka, you should wait in the locker room I'll be there." He said.

The Kazakhstani nodded and went to the locker room.

"That… uh… that's just…" Yurio frantically tried to explain.

"Pet names already?" Viktor teased.

"YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!"

-end-

Note: Reviews are appreciated ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters belonged to Kubo-Sensei

Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. it's hard typing with one hand while breastfeeding. well this will be a rated chapter. enjoy^^

* * *

Chapter 9

No words could ever describe the beauty that he saw right in front of him. Viktor was only talking with Yurio for a few minutes before Otabek came along, and when he came back to Yuuri he was stunned to see that Yuuri was skating to his old routine, 'Stay Close to Me'. Every jumps, every moves, every bit of his expressions were perfect. Viktor had never seen a skater emitting such…such passion towards one routine.

Yuuri tried to remember what Viktor did during his performance. That one performance that captured his eyes. he wanted to replicate what Viktor did and hopefully gave out the same impact as the skater did. Yuuri could remember how Viktor moved along to the music. His face, his movement, gave out the desire of wanting to be loved, wanting to be hold. It was everything that Yuuri too, ever wanted in his life. He's been rejected by society that all he wanted was to be loved.

Now he had what he wanted. Even if he wasn't meant to be loved, he wanted to love Viktor. Yes. He dedicated the ice dance to Viktor. In his performance, Yuuri could see how much Viktor wanted- no…desired to be loved and he will give all of his heart to the Russian. He vowed to love Viktor till the end of time.

Yuuri ended his skating with his hand pointing out to Viktor. In the original performance Viktor didn't do this but he figured that it would be wise to do so if he wanted his message to reach to the skater. He panted a bit. He… was tired?

The Russian skater went on the ice and rushed towards the succubus. "Viktor?" Yuuri asked looking very afraid. 'Viktor is angry' was all he could think.

Viktor came up to him and hugged the succubus tightly. Yuuri was surprised.

"Viktor?" he called out again, not sure about what he could do.

"That…was beautiful." Viktor said causing Yuuri to smile and hugged him back.

"You like it?"

"I loved it."

Yuuri felt like his heart was full of happiness. He was glad that Viktor liked the performance. "I did it for you." He said.

Viktor gasped and looked into Yuuri's eyes just to be sure. He could see that the succubus was sincere and his eyes were full of love. He chuckled a bit.

"IF YOU BOTH START KISSING I'M GOING TO PUKE!" screamed Yurio at the side of the rink, holding a teddy bear still.

"OH HI YURIO!" Yuuri waved to the boy.

"tch."

Yuuri looked at Viktor again. "Did I do alright?"

Viktor smiled. "You're perfect." His words caused Yuuri to smile warmly. Viktor couldn't help it. He wanted Yuuri all to himself. He just loved this…this succubus so much he couldn't hold it in. "Yuuri… i…" he began.

"Yes?"

"…I wanted to say… I—…"

Yuuri pulled him in for a kiss.

"MM?!" Viktor was surprised. He wasn't expected a kiss. But he was glad to receive it. Yuuri was kissing him. Vigorously. "Mmm…" Viktor kissed him back.

The succubus realized what he was doing and gasped. "SORRY! My body react on its own!" he panicked. Viktor would surely hate him now. He was shivering he didn't know what to do. Or how to apologize for being a…a pervert. He just did what his body told him to.

Viktor chuckled again. "That was bold."

"I'm sorry." Yuuri was close to crying. "It's just…your performance on the TV was really good. And I thought that you wanted someone to love you. And I saw on the same TV that there's a girl and a guy locking lips when they love each other so I just thought that you would feel better if I do that. I don't know what it's called but…" he blushed. "I like it."

Viktor smiled. How did the succubus survive as a succubus if he doesn't know about this? "It's called a kiss." He explained. "and only people who are in love with each other can do that with one another."

Yuuri started to panic again. He loved Viktor and that's why he did that on a whim. But did Viktor love him? He just kissed him unwillingly. "D-do you love me?" he braved himself to ask that question.

The Russian pulled the succubus in for another kiss.

"Mn!" Yuuri was surprised. And he made a very inhuman sound. Viktor kissed him. THE GREAT VIKTOR HIMSELF KISSED HIM?! He didn't want to break the kiss at all. He wished they would stay this way forever. "Mmm…" Yuuri returned the kiss and hugged Viktor tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"Does that answer your questions?" Viktor asked as he stopped kissing the succubus.

Yuuri nodded with a flushed face.

"Wanna continue at home? Because if we kiss more here, young Yurio will puke." Viktor asked. He looked at the side of the rink to see Otabek covering Yurio's eyes.

"BEKA LET ME FUCKING GO!" Yurio screamed as he pinched Otabek's hand multiple times.

"No." was only Otabek's reply. He didn't care about Yuratchka's tiny pinches, he found that to be very cute.

Viktor chuckled again. "Let's go home okay?" he asked.

Yuuri blushed and nodded.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Yuuri and Viktor decided that they wanted to continue kissing, showing how much they love each other. Viktor let Yuuri into his bedroom and pinned him on the bed. Yuuri didn't know what to do. Was this a human custom? He just did whatever Viktor told him to. The Russian was hovering over him on the bed. "You afraid?" he asked.

Yuuri took a pillow and covered part of his face. He still wanted to look in Viktor's eyes. But Viktor looked so possessive in this position. "I… don't know what to do…" Yuuri replied.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Viktor said while removing the pillow from Yuuri's face. Yuuri could feel a strong sexual desire from Viktor and blushed heavily. He hadn't harvest from Viktor much and he could almost forget what his scent smelled like. Viktor's scent calmed him down.

"…K-kiss me…"

Viktor smiled and kissed the succubus deeply. Yuuri returned the kiss and wrapped his arm around Viktor. "Mmn.."

The Russian wanted more delicious sounds coming from the succubus. He kept kissing him deeply. Viktor's hand started to move on his own. He slid his hand in Yuuri's shirt and rubbed his nipples.

"Hya-aah!" moaned Yuuri as they broke the kiss. "V-Viktor…. I thought I was dominating." Yuuri unconsciously moving his body toward's Viktor's hand.

"You've been dominating when I wasn't looking yes? All those dreams you've given me when I was asleep." Viktor said as he played with Yuuri's now hard nipples.

"Ahnn…" Yuuri moaned again. He didn't think Viktor would be awake during the secret harvesting Yuuri's been doing at night. "y-you knew?"

"Of course…" Viktor removed Yuuri's shirt that he had been wearing.

Yuuri felt his wings were free. He spread his wings on the bed so that he would be comfortable.

"I knew you've been giving me blowjobs almost every night." Viktor said, smirking. "Now it's your turn to be dominated." He went down and kissed the succubus on his neck.

"A-ahhn…" Yuuri had never felt so good before. Usually he was the one who's dominating. Now he wanted to be dominated. He wanted Viktor to dominate him. No. he wanted Viktor to own him.

Viktor kissed his down to his chest. "Ever had your nipples played before?" he asked while rubbing the hard and swollen nubs.

"N—no…"

"Your nipples are cute."

"S-stop saying things."

"Eager I see?" Viktor licked one of the nipples and played with another.

"Ha—aahn!" Yuuri held on Viktor's head as he felt a surge of pleasure rushing throughout his body. "M-more…"

Viktor sucked on his nipple.

"MMMN!" he pushed Viktor's head more to his chest. He wanted Viktor to touch him more.

The Russian sucked harder and moved his hand down to Yuuri's pants. He removed it along with the underwear. Yuuri let his tail moved out of the way to give Viktor an easy access to his…nether region. Viktor touched Yuuri's cock which was now hard.

"Hyaaahn!" Yuuri moaned as he moved his hips a bit.

Viktor chuckled. "Good huh? How do you feel being dominated?" Viktor asked while teasing the tip.

"AAHN! M-more… V-Viktor please…" Yuuri begged. Being dominated felt so good. He had never felt this way before. He wanted more. He needed Viktor more than he thought.

Viktor wanted to tease. "Please what?"

"P-Please make me feel good." Yuuri begged. Now who could say no to that.

Viktor stroked Yuuri's hard cock gently, making him feel good.

"A-aaaah!" Yuuri moved his hips slightly. "G-good!"

"Good? Want more?"

Yuuri didn't know what other tricks Viktor would give him but DAMMIT YES! YES HE WANTED MORE!

"Y-Yes… please…" Yuuri whined.

Viktor stopped stroking him and earned a loud whine from the succubus. All those delicious sounds didn't help him as he too was very hard. He would drop all his morality now and rape the succubus there and then but he did promise to make him feel good.

"Viktor~" Yuuri whined his name. "More…. Need more…"

Viktor chuckled. "Be patient." He turned the succubus around so that he was on his hands and knees. Yuuri had his naked butt in the air facing Viktor.

"Th-this position is embarrassing…" Yuuri whined again.

The Russian was blessed with a great view of the succubus's butt. His hole was twitching as if he was begging to be touch. His tail too, was moving around as if he wanted Viktor to touch him. The Russian gently rubbed the base of the tail.

"AAAAHN!" Yuuri moaned loudly and flinched.

Erogenous zone? Viktor grabbed hold of his tail and pull it slightly.

"MMMN-AAHN! N—no…don't…" Yuuri begged.

Viktor found another place to tease. "Why not?" he smirked and stroked his tail.

"A-aahn… it's too good… I'm going crazy…!" Yuuri moaned and begged.

"I'll drive you crazier…"

"h-huh?"

Yuuri didn't get to respond properly as Viktor went ahead and licked his hold. "HYA-AAAHN!" he moaned loudly again. Viktor rimmed and sucked on the hole as he pleasured the succubus to his bliss. "M-more! Nnnh… V-Vik..AAhn more!" Yuuri moved his hips to Viktor more. His hole was twitching each time Viktor lapped at it with his tongue.

Viktor got Yuuri right where he wanted. Begging and drooling in pleasures. While licking and rimming on him, Viktor stroked and teased Yuuri's cock hard causing the succubus to moan more.

"Ahhn! T-Too good… Viktor! M-more!"

Viktor obliged and gave him more pleasure that he wanted. He pushed a tongue into the succubus and stroked him harder and faster.

"AAAH! C-Cumming!" Yuuri screamed Viktor's name as he came. He dropped down on the bed and panted.

Viktor chuckled as he looked at the huge mess Yuuri made on the bed. He was hard, but he could deal with that later. Probably another round of blowjob from Yuuri. "You came a lot." Viktor said.

He looked at Yuuri's body. Flushed face, and bodily fluids all over. There was a suspicious white liquid coming out from his butt. "Did…did you came from your butt?" Viktor asked again.

"Viktor…" Yuuri called sitting up and hugging him. He kissed the skater deeply.

The skater kissed him back and pulled him closer. He then realized something usual. There was a scent even he as a human couldn't escape from. "Yuuri…are you in heat?" he asked.

Yuuri panted as he grinded himself on Viktor's lap wanting to feel more of him. "H-Help…"

* * *

Note: next chapter will also be rated. reviews are appreciated ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Characters belonged to Kubo-sensei (go check out her instagram she is awesome!)

Note: well, this chapter is very NSFW and also slight or many a lot of OOC. husband read it and think that it's a bit unnatural but i'll let you decide. also he did asked me to make this an mpreg story which is actually not in the original indonesian one that i made on other fanfiction site. and adding mpreg would make it like a few chapters longer than it should be. so i'll let you guys decide if this should be mpreg or not. i love writing this, and i love getting reviews from you guys. well, enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 10

Yuuri proceeded to take control. He straddled on Viktor while grinding his body to Viktor's crotch, feeling the obvious arousal that the skater had been having for the fast few minutes. Yuuri had never felt so horny in his life before. The only times where he was horny was only during 'harvest' or as Viktor likes to call it a blowjob. Now he wanted Viktor to touch him everywhere.

"V-Viktor…" Yuuri whined while grinding on him. "This feels so good…" he moaned again. "H—help…"

The skater really didn't know what to do. On other hand he just wanted to shove his cock into the succubus and make rough love to him all night long. "I will make you feel good," Viktor said. "I promise…"

Yuuri was getting impatient. He shoved Viktor on the bed and pinned him down.

"AH!" Viktor winced in a slight pain.

"I'm getting impatient." Yuuri looked down on Viktor with his eyes glowing red. All the skater could see now was lust.

"Y-Yuuri?" Viktor was getting scared.

Yuuri took matters in his own hands. He removed Viktor's pants and underwear, revealing his hard cock. He smiled and giggled a bit. "You're already this hard, and you talk about patience." Yuuri said. he stroked Viktor slowly.

"Ngh!" the skater groaned. He would never get tired of Yuuri's hand. He was too good working with it.

"Ah, it got bigger." The succubus too Viktor into his mouth and sucked on him.

"AGH!" Viktor moaned again.

"Mmn?" Yuuri kept sucking on Viktor, bobbing his head slightly. "ish good?" he asked while still sucking.

"Y—yeah… p-please don't talk with your mouth full." Viktor said while holding onto Yuuri's head. He's not going to lie. This was different from the blowjobs he's been receiving from Yuuri. The succubus was a bit…alluring this time.

Yuuri's hands wanted to touch Viktor more. He played with the skater's balls, slowly massaging them while sucking harder. "Mmm…sho big…"

Viktor was about to lose it. If he talked while sucking one more time…

The succubus took him in more and deep-throated him.

"AAGH!" Viktor moaned and thrust into Yuuri's mouth hard.

"MMN!" Yuuri gagged a bit. He felt Viktor taking control and he's loving it. The hands on his head kept pushing him to take more of Viktor.

"Y—yuuri… c-cumming!"

The succubus stopped sucking on Viktor and climbed on top of him. He kissed the skater deeply, pushing his tongue into Viktor's mouth and tasting him. Viktor pulled him closer and roamed his hands all over Yuuri. His body was hot. His hands reached the succubus's butt and proceeded to play with it.

"Aahn!" Yuuri moaned and broke the kiss.

Apparently, his butt was like a woman's. sensitive upon touching. "You like it there?" Viktor asked gently rubbing his butt.

"Y-yes…the-… touch me more…. P-please…?" Yuuri begged while looking at Viktor with flushed and erotic face.

Viktor moved his fingers to touch Yuuri's hole.

"Hyaahn!" Yuuri moaned again. Moving his butt to Viktor's fingers more.

"Ah… You're wet here." The skater kept teasing him. He kept rubbing the hole and he loved the way Yuuri's hole was twitching against his fingers. Almost like he wanted to catch his fingers using his butt.

"Vik- Viktor…" whines. "More…"

Viktor smirked. "Oh I thought you're taking control tonight." He teased there more.

He was very impatient. Yuuri moved Viktor's hands away from his butt. He frowned. Now Viktor was feeling scared. Maybe he ticked off the succubus in some way. "S-sorry…?" he asked.

Yuuri raised his butt over Viktor's cock and positioned himself on it. The cockhead touching his hole alone was enough to make him moaned.

Viktor was panicking. Was this possible? A human and a demon consummate? Really? He held on Yuuri's waist. "Y-Yuuri…You don't have t—…"

He didn't get to finish as Yuuri lowered himself onto Viktor's cock. "AHN!" he moaned. It didn't hurt. But it's too good.

"Ngh!" Viktor groaned a bit. He was holding every bit of his desire to not thrust into the succubus and hurt him. Though he was so sure that he wouldn't get hurt just by getting a cock stimulating inside him.

It's too good. Yuuri couldn't help himself. He moved his hips up and down Viktor's cock. "Ha-aahn…y-your cock is so good…" He moaned. He kept moving his hips onto Viktor.

Viktor was also impatient. He sat up while Yuuri was still in him and thrust into the succubus hard.

"AAHN! M—more!" Yuuri just practically screaming for Viktor. He wrapped his arm all over the skater and moved his hips to Viktor's thrust.

"Y—Yuuri…f-fuck…" Viktor didn't get to warn Yuuri as he came into him.

"A-aahn!" Yuuri came too as he felt Viktor's hot cum pouring inside him. His insides were clenching on Viktor's cock as he came.

"Nnh…Y-You alright? Yuuri?" Viktor asked.

The succubus dropped limped on the bed, panting. He nodded slightly, covered in his own cum. Viktor pulled out of him, feeling very tired. He looked at Yuuri's butt which was now leaking with his cum. Oh right, he didn't use condom. Well, he never had any in the first place. He thought that Yuuri's heat was over.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Viktor…" Yuuri whined again, causing Viktor to look at him. Wait. Yuuri couldn't still be in the mood right? He came twice. "M-more."

"M-More? Aren't you tired?" Viktor asked.

The succubus shook he head. He went on his hands and knees, with his butt in the air. His tail moved out of the way, giving Viktor a full view of his butt. He reached back and spread his butt revealing everything to Viktor.

If he wasn't hard before, he's definitely hard now. What's in front of Viktor was the absolute view that made him harder than ever. Yuuri's butt in the air, spreading his buttcheeks. His hole was twitching and leaking some of Viktor's cum from earlier intercourse. "Yuuri?" Viktor called making sure that this was real and he was still sane.

Yuuri panted and wiggled his butt a bit. "Wreck me, destroy me, claim me, make me yours I don't care just… just… JUST FUCK ME!" Yuuri begged.

Viktor couldn't help himself. He positioned his now really hard cock to Yuuri's hole and thrust into him as hard as he humanly could.

"Hyaa-aahn!" Yuuri moaned loudly.

Viktor could feel that Yuuuri was clenching and twitching on him and that felt really good. "N—nnh! W-when did you learn those words?" Viktor asked while thrusting harder into the succubus.

"Ha-ahn… m—more…" Yuuri couldn't think of anything but the pleasure he felt each time Viktor moved. He felt like his inside had taken Viktor's shape and that he can only felt this pleasure when he's with Viktor.

The skater aimed at what he felt, Yuuri's sweet spot or g-spot if he had any.

"A-AAHN! Th-there! T-touchh there again…!" Yuuri whined. Oh so he did have the g-spot thingy.

Viktor reached to Yuuri's chest and played with his nipples. He felt Yuuri's butt clenching on him. "Yuuri, every time I touch here your butt is clenching on me is it that good?" he asked as he pinched Yuuri's nipple slightly.

"Hyaahn! Y-yes! It's goo- aahn! V-viktor… to—touch me more…"

Viktor was loving this. He made the succubus incoherent once more. There's only one word in Viktor's mind. 'MINE' kept playing in his head. He wanted Yuuri to be his. And only his.

"…Mine…" he mumbled and stopped moving for a while.

"V-Viktor?"

"You're mine! I'm not letting anyone taking you away from me!" he thrust into the succubus harder and faster.

"HA-AAHN! Y-yes… I'm— mmn! I'm y-yours… h-harder…!" Yuuri moaned and kept moving his hips to Viktor's thrust.

Viktor kept playing with Yuuri's nipple while thrusting into him. He felt like he's about to come again. "Y-Yuuri… I'm cumming… again…"

Yuuri moaned. "M-me too…" he kept moving his hips.

The skater was really on edge and if Yuuri kept clenching on him he's going to cum sooner than he thought. "Y-Yuuri…c-cum… fuck!" Viktor came into his hole again.

"AHN!" Yuuri came soon after as he felt Viktor's hot cum pouring into him again. He came quite a lot this time. Viktor had given him so much pleasure that… he… passed out on the bed.

* * *

When he came to, Viktor was beside him looking concerned. The bed was clean and his butt too felt at ease. "Yuuri," Viktor called him. "You awake?" he felt himself being pulled into the skater's embrace.

Yuuri smiled and snuggled more to Viktor. "Mm…yes…"

"How are you feeling?" Viktor asked, while rubbing the succubus's head. "you never pass out before. Or sleep."

"…pregnant."

Panicked. "Really?" The skater asked while looking into Yuuri's eyes. He didn't think that a succubus and a human could have a child together.

Yuuri giggled. "No… but I think I might soon be, if we kept having wild monster sex every single day."

A part of Viktor was relieved, while another part of him was a bit disappointed. He wanted to see what happened if Yuuri was pregnant. "and the heat?" he asked.

Yuuri wondered for a while. "It will come and go as my powers stabilizes…and I didn't know that humans can be so possessive." He smirked.

Viktor blushed a bit. The memories of what he did to Yuuri's body came back with a vengeance. Yuuri sat up to regain his consciousness. All naked on the bed with a blanket on his head, looking around.

"Ah, it's morning." Yuuri said, rubbing his eyes.

Viktor couldn't quite put his fingers on what was different on Yuuri. His hair seemed a bit longer, his body looked more alluring and slender. His…nipples… looked more swollen and sexier. Yuuri's skin was more erotic. After the heat, Yuuri was oozing with…

"Hm? Viktor?"

Eros...

* * *

note: Reviews are always appreciated. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters belonged to Kubo-sensei ^^

Note: sorry for taking so long, i was busy handling stuffs. and also a lot of people request this to be m-preg which i'm not sure if i'll be turning this in to mpreg just yet. but the idea is there and we'll see in the future. we'll see. and this will be focus a bit on Yurio and Otabek and see how their relationship progress. there was a question that was asked is Yuuri pregnant because of his features. i took a lot of references by looking at my 14 cats. usually after heat my female cats looked more elegant and beautiful and alluring... this sound weird describing cats this way but it's based on what i see everyday. and i implemented that observation on Yuuri. he might be pregnant and he might be not but his features are changing bit by bit. anyway do enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 11

Yurio looked at Viktor who was happily skating on the ice. He seemed rather unusually happy. Too happy…something must have happened. He looked like he was skating to a way different program than he usually did. And that actually irritated Yurio in a certain way. He wasn't planning on returning for this season was he? Because it was Yurio's time to shine. He would be the one getting the gold medal.

Everyone in the rink was fascinated with Viktor's skating. Even his coach Yakov thought that something unusual happened but he was glad that Viktor was able to skate again. He thought that after the death of his beloved Makkachin the skater would never set his foot on the ice again. The Vitya that he coached before had come back.

As soon as Viktor ended his skating, everyone clapped their hands. Now there's rumor about a certain 5 times gold medalist coming back on the ice this season, though he wasn't planning anything. Then again, he loved to surprise people. He smiled at the people who clapped their hands and went back to the edge of the rink to Yurio.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Yurio shouted just as soon as Viktor went to the side of the rink.

The elder Russian blinked a few times. "You don't like it?" he asked. "I thought I did a beautiful move. Was there something wrong with my skating?"

"NO IT WAS DAMNED BEAUTIFUL!"

"Thanks!" Viktor smiled and went to the locker room.

Yurio couldn't believe his eyes. Viktor looked like a love struck high 15 years old high school student. "Yakov did you see that?" he asked as the old coach was walking passed him. "He's so gross."

Yakov chuckled a bit. "Let him be, he probably had a good day and was inspired to skate." He made his own assumption. "Who knows he might come back next season. If he will I'll clear my schedule to coach him."

"But you never clear your schedule for me!"

"Boy, what am I doing now? Go back in the ice and show me what you got!" he pushed little Yurio to the ice and started coaching him.

Yurio frowned. He wanted to finish his training and went out with Otabek already. Why Otabek was here? The Kazakhstani was there to join Yakov skating camp with a bunch of other skaters from all over the world. He wanted to improve his flexibility by getting help from the fair—the tiger of Russia himself. So he came to Yurio.

Otabek was the first friend Yurio ever hung out with and he felt calm whenever Otabek was around. Despite the fact that he's older than Yurio by two years. They had so much to talk about. That day was Otabek's day off but sadly Yurio had intense training so they agreed that they would go hang out at night.

"Yuri! I want more expression from you!" Yakov shouted as he was observing the little Russian. Yurio heard him and frowned. "Not that expression! This kid I swear to god."

Yurio was supposed to make a triple salchow after this step sequence. But he felt that his training with Viktor had earned him a good amount of energy to make a quad salchow. He picked up what he learned from Viktor and tried to land the jump.

"He's not going to—…" Yakov didn't get to finish and Yurio did the jump and…failed.

The little Russian fell on the ice on his third rotation. He was okay except for THE TORTURE THAT HE FELT ON HIS RIGHT FOOT! He's not going to cry, nope. He's a strong Russian. Though, he was still on the ice and clutching his foot like there's no tomorrow. He looked up and saw Yakov and a bunch of other skaters coming in and rushing to him.

"Yuri are you alright?!" Yakov asked in concern. If his foot was in critical situation, then bye-bye ice skating for the poor boy. "Let's go to infirmary." He helped the boy standing up.

Yurio struggled. "i-I'm fine." He held onto his coach and went to the infirmary. He sat down on the chair.

Viktor who was walking back to the ice saw the tiny Russian in the infirmary. "Whoa what's going on in here?" he asked while stopping to take a look. Yurio looked like he was holding in his tears. He's trying to toughen up.

Yakov was looking at the little Russian's foot. "It's starting to swell," Yakov said. "he fell when he was doing his jump."

"Which jump?" Viktor asked looking at Yurio.

"S-salchow."

The gold medalist sighed. "Yakov, I'll handle this," he said. "You go handle the others okay? You asked me to take care of him remember?" he smiled.

Yakov stood up. "if you put it that way, I'll leave him in your care." He put his hand on Viktor and left.

Viktor went to look at Yurio's foot. "This must be painful yeah?" he touched the boy's foot. It's swelling badly.

Yurio still holding in his tears. "Will I able to skate again?" he asked.

"Yes. You will." Viktor reassured him. "Every professional skater started small. Even I did. You have no idea how many times I fell on the ice. Got both of my foot swelled at the same time. You need a lot of rest and you can't skate till it's healed."

Yurio panicked. "But, I have to train! The next season starts in a month."

"Then you better start resting now." Viktor put some ointment on his foot and bandage the foot. "you can't go anywhere tonight. You need to go home and rest."

There was a gloomy atmosphere suddenly. "I promised Otabek that I would go out with him tonight."

Viktor smiled. "I'll tell him that you can't make it to your precious movie night don't worry." He put away all the medicine in the first aid kit.

"I didn't say anything about movie night."

"Come on what else would you do at night. Other than having sex"

Yurio blushed. "Or dinner?"

"…Oh that too."

Yurio groaned. "Is there other way to heal things faster."

"Yes," Viktor said. "It's called resting." He pulled out his phone and called Otabek. "…Hey Otabek how's it going…? … yes yes, I'm doing good too. You see, I'm calling on behalf of Yurio he's—… Yurio who? …ah right you call him Yuratchka… yes… little Yura hurt his foot while jumping and he can't go out tonight… yes… yes… he's still at the rink… oh—OH! It's bad! You should ask him to rest. He won't listen to me now…oh—okay! We'll be here, toodles!" he hung up. "What a nice young man yeah?" he turned to Yurio who looked very disgusted at him.

"Please don't say things like that again, now I have to bleach my eyes and my ears." Yurio said. Viktor was talking in a drag queen tone and he didn't need to hear that. Damn, how happy could he be?

Viktor was still smiling like a high school girl. "Sorry, sorry, something special happened last night."

"What, you and the piggy fucked?"

The older skater gasped. "How did you know?"

=.=;; "So I was right?"

Viktor nodded.

"I don't need to know that, what did Otabek say?"

"Oh right, he'll be here in 2 minutes he said."

Really? But the hotel where Otabek was staying at was like 15 minutes from where the rink was. And after about a minute, the door was slammed opened but a very tired Otabek who was panting and breathing hard.

"YURA!" he shouted.

"Otabek!?" Yurio shouted back, he was surprised to see the Kazakhstani standing at the door.

"My hello isn't important you two have a lot to talk about I'll just go…" Viktor slowly leaving the infirmary, letting those two talk with each other. He figured that lovers should have privacy yeah?

Otabek went straight to the Russian and looked at his foot. "Are you alright? Is it painful?" he kept asking the same thing over and over again. "Do you need hospital?"

"B-Beka, I'm fine, you don't need to be so concern." Yurio said.

"But it's painful isn't it?" Otabek asked while looking straight into his eyes. "Your eyes are red. You're holding it in."

Yurio gasped a bit. As expected, Otabek could see right through him. He nodded slightly but still refusing to cry. He never wanted to look weak in front of Otabek. He wanted Otabek to look at him as a man.

"You can cry."

"H-huh?"

"You're shaking." Otabek said while rubbing his foot gently. "You don't have to hold it in, you can cry. Now I know what you're going to say, you don't want to look weak but what I'm seeing now is a coward. I want to see Yuratchka with the soldier eyes that I saw few years ago."

"…Otabek…" tears began to fall down a bit.

"You're stronger than you think." He flashed a warm smile to Yurio.

Yurio hugged him tightly and cried softly. "It's painful…it really is…" he kept sobbing and crying. He felt Otabek's hand rubbing his back. His strong hand rubbing Yurio's back was very calming. Yurio sighed in relieve as he felt his pain slightly gone and calmed down.

Otabek felt Yurio's weight on him and realized that the tiny Russian had fallen asleep. He was probably very tired. Maybe his injured foot was God's way of telling that he needed the utmost rest. Otabek smiled and put him down on the infirmary bed. He was about to leave when he felt Yurio's hand clutching on his jacket.

"Yura?"

"…S—stay…"

He smiled again and sat next to the bed. There's no denying it. His little Yuratchka was very cute. He wished that Yurio would never grow up. He could stay like this forever.

* * *

-end-

note: People seemed to freaked out when i typed -end- and thought that it's the end of the whole series but it's just the end of the chapter. the story will be end when i deemed it complete. anyway, do review. it's always appreciated. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kubo-sensei

Note: I know, i know it's been over a week since last update i have to apologize. but mother-in-law came to stay for 1 month and i had hard time to write this chapter. i will try my best to update more often now. mom-in-law could be a bit pushy at times but she means well and i love her either way. i mean i've taken her son away from her after all... THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! i know i should write often i'm sorry. anyway do enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 12

It's been a full week since Yuuri's first heat. Now he had taken a liking to what human called 'sleep'. He rarely did it, this sleep. He didn't feel the need to sleep. Though he felt that his powers were increasing. His body was rapidly healing itself when he got hurt. It all happened when he was washing the vegetables for Viktor's breakfasts. The plastic glove slipped out of him and he touched the water. It was damned painful but it healed instantly. Viktor was surprised too. And he's able to hide his wings and tail at longer time now.

Yuuri woke up from his 3 hours sleep in the morning and found no Viktor by his side. He looked around to see if Viktor was there. The skater was always right beside him when he woke up. But now…where was he?

"Viktor?" Yuuri stood up and went to the kitchen. If Viktor's gone, he would leave notes on this…refrigerator. But Yuuri found no notes. Oh well, maybe he left another not somewhere? The succubus looked around again.

He went to the balcony and found the skater on the floor and looked like he was pushing the ground or something. "Viktor, what are you doing?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor looked up and saw Yuuri in nothing but the blanket and his naked glory. He forgot that he was dating a succubus sometimes. _'Ah, here comes the blush'_ he thought.

"Hey Yuuri," Viktor flashed a smile. "this is called a push up."

Yuuri squatted down to Viktor's eye level. "What does it do?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's for when you want to train your muscles. You know, make them stronger."

Yuuri blushed. "Y-You don't need stronger muscles to dominate me you know?"

Viktor blushed.

Yuuri kept blushing.

"W-well… uhm…" The skater cleared his throat. "y-you can help me get stronger you see?"

"How?"

"Sit on my back as I do my push up."

Yuuri thought for a while. "Won't I hurt you?"

"You'd be surprise of how strong I am." Viktor beamed feeling proud of his strength.

The succubus smirked. 'We'll see' he thought. He stood up and sat on Viktor's back while he's doing the push up. It was wobbly. As expected Viktor couldn't lift him up. Viktor also had a hard time lifting Yuuri up.

Yuuri felt bad. Viktor looked so cute when he talked about his own strength. He couldn't bear to see Viktor when he realized that the succubus was heavier than he thought. Yuuri decided to cheat a bit. He used his flight power and reduced his weight. He felt Viktor lifting him up.

"Wow," Yuuri exclaimed "You're very strong!" he giggled.

"I am." Viktor replied, feeling that his confidence coming back again. "I knew I can lift you." He stopped doing his push-ups and sat up pulling Yuuri into his lap.

Yuuri smiled lovingly. Viktor was just too cute for him. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I can start cooking now." He was about to stand up when suddenly Viktor pulled him right back into his lap.

"A-AAH!" Yuuri dropped onto the skater's lap.

Viktor held onto him tightly. "I am hungry…" he said latching his lips to Yuuri's neck.

The succubus gasped and moaned. "Mnn… V-Viktor…" he tried to push the skater away. "H-hey… I am not food."

Who cares. Yuuri's sexy and delicious. What's not to eat?

Viktor sucked on his neck.

"A-AH! V-Viktor…" Yuuri moaned in a mixture of frustration and pleasure. The skater just kept going at it. He didn't care that the succubus would like it or not. But by the sounds of him, he seemed like he wanted more than just a suck.

"If you keep making those sounds I would eat you for real." Viktor smirked in between suck.

Yuuri blushed hard. "V-Viktor… don't you need to go to the ice today? You need to practice…"

Viktor sighed. He knew coming back this season was a mistake. Now he got Yakov to boss him around every day. He regretted making the bet with Yurio in the first place. The boy was pestering him about rests and claiming that practice was more important than sleep. So they made a deal. Viktor would come back this season if Yurio would continue his rest.

The skater sighed again while burying his head in Yuuri's chest.

"Viktor?" Yuuri panicked not sure what to do. He had never learned this type of human emotion before. What to do? Did he had to hug the man? Anything? Not sure what to do the succubus patted his head. "There, there…"

The skater looked up and smiled. To Yuuri he thought that it was a fake smile.

"Wh-What?" Yuuri asked.

"Come with me to the ice…" Viktor asked. "Come at look at my practice."

"Why?"

"I practice 50% harder with you there with me." He smiled again. "You motivate me you know? Get me through my depression." He hugged the succubus tightly.

Yuuri hugged him back, but he was confused. "What's a depression?" he asked. "is it bad?"

Viktor smiled sadly. Yuuri was taken aback, maybe he was asking sensitive things. "Come with me I'll show you." The skater stood up pulling Yuuri with him. He brought themselves into this one room, where Yuuri was not allowed to go. The room was filled with boxes. It looked like a store room. But there's this one boxed labeled, Makkachin. What's a Makkachin? Furniture?

"Uhm… Viktor? What's a Makkachin?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor chuckled lightly. "Let's find out shall we?" he took the box and opened it. There's a lot of things that looked like pet toys. There's pictures of a brown poodle in frames. Viktor was in the pictures too. He had long hair.

"Hey, it's you!" Yuuri took one frame. "You were smiling and happy!"

Viktor smiled. "Makkchin was that dog." He pointed to the dog. "He was my pet."

"Where is he now?" Yuuri asked looking very excited.

"He died."

"…oh" Yuuri looked at the picture again. "I'm sorry."

Viktor smiled as he looked at the pictures. "He was my best friend. I treated him like my child." He chuckled a bit. "He was so full of life. You should have seen him when I brought him home for the first time." He smiled as he looked at this Makkachin. "He's friendly with everyone. And I was careless one night and it's over."

Yuuri looked at Viktor. Now it was clear why he wanted to be loved. He wanted to feel the same love he felt when he was with Makkachin. He wanted to have a family again. Living along was lonely. Maybe that's why Viktor kept Yuuri with him.

"How did Makkachin die?" Yuuri asked.

"It was after a fanmeet, I received these dumplings from a Japanese fans and I was stupid I decided to place it on coffee table." He put the pictures back in the box. "He was a curios little boy, Makkachin. He took a bite of that 1-week old dumpling and choked. I wasn't there. When I came home I found him on the floor barely breathing. I asked a friend's help to bring him to vet but he died on the way."

"…I'm sorry." Yuuri dropped his voice.

Viktor smiled warmly. "Well the universe planned something good for me after all, I get to meet you." He hugged Yuuri. "I feel much better when I'm with you."

The succubus smiled. He was glad that Viktor was happy with him. He hugged the skater tightly. "I won't leave you, I promise."

…

* * *

Viktor took Yuuri to a mall before heading to the ice rink. The wanted to buy household items and some food. Yuuri didn't need food but Viktor did. And the skater was rich.

"We need that." He took a golden dessert caviar.

So rich.

"Need new shoes, Yuuri?"

Very rich.

"I'll get you Armani suit for your birthday."

HOW RICH WAS THIS HUMAN?!

Yuuri looked around and there were people taking pictures of him and Viktor. He wasn't comfortable. "V-Viktor…" he grabbed on the skater's sleeve. "they're taking our pictures…"

Viktor turned around and saw a bunch of girls taking their pictures. He was used to girls taking his pictures. He approached one girl with a bun. "Hey," he smiled and greeted the girl. Smiling was always right. "do you want autographs?" he kept Yuuri behind him as he knelt down to the girl's level.

The girl squealed and nodded like a usual fangirl. "Yes please, Mr. Viktor!"

Viktor smiled and got a marker pen. "Where should I sign?" he asked.

"MY FOREHEAD!" she screamed.

=w=;;

He was used to this kind of fan girl. He got close to the girl and signed his initial on her forehead. "There." He smiled…awkwardly. The girl then looked at Yuuri intently.

Yuuri panicked.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she asked.

"Uh… g-girlfriend?"

Viktor took him in his arms and kissed Yuuri's cheek, "Of course he is." He said deliberately as if it was very obvious. "He's my precious person."

The crowd were taken in awe and gasped. There were flashes of cameras everywhere. 'Oh shit this will go in the internet very soon.' Viktor thought. He grabbed Yuuri and ran out of the shop and went to a secluded area.

* * *

As soon as they lost the crowd, they stopped and panted. "Yuuri you alright?" Viktor asked looking at Yuuri.

The succubus was still blushing crazy. He didn't even feel tired from all the running to be honest. He was still fixated by what Viktor called him. "D-d-did you just say that I'm your girlfriend?" he asked again covering his face in shame and blush.

Viktor looked in Yuuri's eyes and chuckled. "Well, what do you think?" he asked. "You love me don't you?"

Yuuri blushed more. He nodded.

"And I love you." Viktor said, smiling warmly.

The succubus couldn't contain his excitement that his wings and tails came out. Luckily there weren't any people there. Or else he could be exposed. But he couldn't help it. This was real, Viktor and him. They just declared their love for each other. He loved Viktor and the skater returned his love as much as he does.

Viktor chuckled again and hugged him to calm him down. "You're very cute." He said. "Now calm down…your wings are showing."

The succubus breathed in deeply inhaling Viktor scent to calm him down and concentrated on hiding his wings and his tails. It took a while but he succeeded. "O-Okay…they're gone…" he said.

"Let's go to the rink." Viktor smiled.

* * *

They arrived to the rink. There were many skaters there and on the ice somehow. "Anything good happened?" Yuuri asked as he looked at the center of the rink. Viktor was taking off his coat.

"Hm…we were supposed to get a new choreographer…I guess he's here." Viktor said. "Come help me change in the locker room."

Yuuri nodded and went to the locker room with Viktor. He got the bag that Viktor always bring. It wasn't his first time in the rink. Yuuri's been there a couple of time. He met with many skaters and coaches. He met Yakov who seemed like a nice person. Viktor would always introduce him as 'My special person' and Yuuri would blush. He met Lilia, Yakov ex-wife and she danced beautifully too. She taught Yuuri a few moves on the ice. Not that he wanted to skate. He just skate when there's nothing to do or whenever he wanted. Viktor thought that Yuuri had a raw talent.

When they got to the locker room, Viktor took off his shirt instantly. No one was there anyway. Yuuri was blushing as he looked at Viktor's body. The skater was pretty cut. He had the whole package. Viktor had been naked in front of Yuuri many times but every time the skater removed his clothes, the succubus would blush.

"I told you it's not nice to stare…" Viktor smirked as he caught a certain succubus staring at him.

"AH! Sorry!" Yuuri looked away. Viktor chuckled and finished changing.

"Okay. Let's go."

They went out of the locker room and went to the rink. There was a huge commotion on the ice. They finally get to see the choreographer. As they both expected the choreographer was adorable. Handsome too. Was tall, blonde, good face, slender body…wait…

"CHRIS?!"

"Oh" the choreographer turned around and saw Yuuri. "HEY YUURI!" he waved at the succubus.

Why Chris, a succubus, was here? How did he get to be a choreographer? How? What human taken him this time? WHY?

"Who's Chris?" Viktor asked. He was concerned. Yuuri weren't supposed to know any people. He lived with Viktor all the time. He couldn't be seeing this Chris now could he? Unless, he knew Chris a long time…Chris was a succubus?

Yuuri sighed. "He's a friend…another male succubus…" he explained. "I guess he was bored in underworld… he does have some moves."

Moves. And that's supposed to calm Viktor? WHAT KIND OF MOVES WERE WE TALKING YUURI?!

"In underworld he's a strip dancer…" he explained more.

"Oh…" Viktor had to admit that it calmed him a bit. "Okay I'm going to skate now, you stay here and…" he took a glance at the Chris guy. "…stay safe" he held on Yuuri's face and kissed his cheek.

Yuuri giggled. "Okay…"

* * *

Chris was sitting at the bench with Yuuri at the edge of the rink. "Glad to see you're okay." He said. "When did you had your heat?" he tilted his head to the side while looking at his friend. Yes, Yuuri looked more glowing, and slender. He also looked more alluring. This was common when a succubus had their heat.

"About a week ago… 11 days to be precise." He answered. "it was bizarre. And I had a hard time getting used to this greater power that was bestowed upon me." He looked at Viktor as he danced on the ice.

Chris noticed this. "You've taken a huge liking on Viktor huh? You both imprinted on each other you know?" Chris said.

Yuuri smiled. "Why are you here?"

The other succubus sighed. "Well, things were rough back in Underworld lately…" he explained. "I decided to take a look in Mortal world and see if I can live here. You know human must have jobs to have houses."

"I've heard."

"So I seduced this guy, Andrei, from Swiss, and he was a dancer. I became his partner, and the rest is history." He smiled.

"How did Yakov find you?"

"Through Andrei," he explained. "We didn't have money, I helped him work."

Yuuri looked at him. "But it was hard, wasn't it?"

Chris smiled warmly. "You have to do it for the ones you love yeah?"

Yuuri smiled brightly. "You imprinted on him didn't you?"

"He didn't realize it though; it was a one sided love. I could still fool around with people…" He snaked his hand to Yuuri's butt. "What do you say? For old time sake?" he whispered.

"N-NO! Hands off! You're going to get me in trouble!"

Then Chris smelled another scent on Yuuri. It wasn't strong but strong enough for him to sense it. It was like a small heartbeat resonating from inside of Yuuri. Chris was so sure that Yuuri could sense it too. It was his body after all. Oh right, Yuuri had his heat with Viktor and it was his most fertile state.

"Did you tell Viktor yet?" he asked.

Yuuri instantly knew what he was talking about. "N—no…"

Chris whispered. "Tell him, he has to know."

"I have to know what?" Viktor asked as he get to the side of the rink. Both succubae turned to Viktor who was cover the blades on his skates.

Yuuri panicked. "Th-That you were great! I like your skating!" he forced a smiled. "Here's your water." He offered the bottled water. The skater took it and drank.

"Thanks" he smiled and sat on the bench.

Chris touched Yuuri's shoulder before standing up. "Think about it." He said and went to the ice.

Yuuri sighed.

Viktor frowned. "What's that all about?" he asked.

Yuuri thought of an excuse. "Chris asked me to go back to Underworld…I obviously don't want to." He lied.

"He should know that you belong to me now, succubus or not" Viktor smiled and kissed him lightly.

Yuuri kissed him back. Oh how he wanted to tell, but he couldn't. He would be sure that Viktor would leave him if he told him. It was a taboo after all. He decided that he wanted to keep this a secret.

* * *

-end-

note: OOOOhh what secret was that? i'm sure you found out already. ^^ do review it's very appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Characters belonged to Kubo-sensei

Note: Thanks so much for reviews. Do enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 13

Yuuri woke up feeling a pair of strong hands hugging him tightly. He sighed in relief as he felt Viktor's arms around him, making him feel safe. He had to admit, lately he felt very tired very often. Probably because of the life that he harbored inside him taking bits of his energy to live. He smiled sadly. What would the underworld think if the lords find out about this? He would die a painful torture. Or worse, he would be stuck in endless limbo forever. Not being able to live with Viktor.

Viktor woke up with a sound of a faint sob that he heard. He looked over to see Yuuri, his body was shaking. "Yuuri!" Viktor called out of concern. "What happened? You hurt?"

The succubus wiped his tears. "N-No…" he replied. "I'm not hurt." He sat up.

Viktor sighed. "Nightmare?" he asked.

"Y-Yes… nightmares…"

The skater hugged him tightly. "It's okay..." he reassured. "I'm right here now, no more nightmares. I won't leave you." He rubbed Yuuri's back gently and lovingly. "I promise alright?" he looked at Yuuri in the eyes and kissed his cheek.

Yuuri smiled and nodded.

"Now what time is it?"

Yuuri pointed to the clock. "It's 4 am in the morning."

"Okay," Viktor pulled him back to bed. "let's sleep again. It's my day off tomorrow, no practice." He hugged the succubus tightly.

Yuuri squirmed a bit. "Viktor…I'm not tired." He tapped on Viktor's arm. "Hey… I'm really not tire—…!"

Viktor flipped them over and pinned him on the bed.

"V-Viktor?" the succubus was worried if he pushed a button that made Viktor got angry. He looked in the skater's eyes and gasped. The way Viktor was staring at him intently, the amount of desire in his eyes turned Yuuri on so much. All he could see was pure lust.

"Let's make you tired shall we?" Viktor smirked as he kissed Yuuri deeply while reaching to his ass.

"MMN!" Yuuri moaned as pleasure took over. Oh no, his body was more sensitive now that he had his heat. He felt as if his mind were blank. He couldn't think of anything anymore. Was this… was this his second heat?

Viktor reached to Yuuri's hole and rubbed him there.

"AHN!" Yuuri moaned and broke the kiss. He moved his ass to Viktor's finger more.

Viktor chuckled a bit. "That's not fair Yuuri, using your heat to seduce me…" he smirked again. "You know I can't resist you."

By this point, Yuuri was frustrated already. Moaning and squirming against Viktor's finger wishing that the finger would be replaced with something bigger and into his ass. "H-hurry…" Yuuri whined.

"Hmm…no…" Viktor said while teasing his asshole again, poking to it slightly. He wanted to make Yuuri beg for him.

"Ha—aah!" Yuuri kept moving his ass to the fingers, trying to catch them with his ass. "V-Viktor please…"

The skater kissed his neck.

"A-aah!" Yuuri held on Viktor head. Viktor trailed his kisses down to Yuuri's chest. He sat up and removed Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri moaned a bit.

"You look sexy without shirts." Viktor said. "Maybe you shouldn't wear shirt at all…" he rubbed Yuuri's nipple. They looked swollen and full. Why?

"A-ah! V-Viktor… d-don't!"

The skater went down licked his nipple while using his free hand to play with the other one. Yuuri kept on emitting those sweet moans and whines. He wanted more sounds coming out from the succubus. His succubus. Viktor sucked on Yuuri's nipple gently while pinching the other one.

"Ha-aahn!" Yuuri held on Viktor's head slightly pushing his head to his nipple. He wanted more and he wanted it now. "M-more please… Viktor…!" he whined

Viktor obliged and sucked harder. Yuuri threw his head back and moaned loudly. It was too good. He couldn't help it.

Viktor felt Yuuri's body trembling. "Y-Yuuri?" he looked down to the succubus. Yuuri was still moaning and trembling in pleasure. His face was flushed and he had his hands covering his crotch. He was panting hard. Viktor came to realized that Yuuri came, just by his nipples. He smirked again. "You came, huh?"

"Mmmn…"

Viktor hovered over Yuuri. "Was it that good?"

Yuuri pouted. He sat up and pushed Viktor down on the bed. "You're mean to me Viktor," he whined. "you know exactly what I want and you teased me." He straddled on Viktor.

The skater smiled. Well, he did all the teasing. "You want to take control now?" he asked while putting his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"You forced me to." Yuuri replied and went down on the skater. He felt how hard Viktor was and rubbed his cock through his pants. Viktor groaned a bit. Yuuri could work with his hands.

"Aggressive are we?" Viktor sat up to look at Yuuri. The succubus slowly removed his pants and underwear. His cock stood proud and waiting for whatever pleasure Yuuri's planning to give.

"It's very big…" Yuuri commented. "I want this to fuck my ass so hard." He rubbed Viktor's cock gently.

Viktor would get harder if he could. He never knew that Yuuri would like dirty talk. Well he was a succubus after all. "You need to get it nice and wet first you know?" Viktor replied with another dirty talk.

Yuuri moaned a bit and pouted. Without Viktor could say anything Yuuri took him in his mouth and sucked gently while playing with his balls.

"Ah…" Viktor groaned while slightly thrust into the succubus's mouth. "That's…. good…"

"Mnn…" Yuuri moaned a bit as he sucked. The taste of Viktor in his mouth was enough to make him went crazy. He wanted more of Viktor's taste. He teased the tip with his tongue.

"A-Agh!" Viktor groaned each time Yuuri teased him. "H-hey…I might lose control if you keep doing that."

The succubus didn't care at all to whatever Viktor said. He proceeded to take everything into his mouth and deep throated him.

"Ngh!" Viktor thrust into Yuuri's mouth hard.

"MMN!" Yuuri gagged a bit. He had Viktor right where he wanted him to.

"Y-Yuuri… nnh… I'm going to cum…" Viktor groaned as he thrust into Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri sat up and stopped sucking on Viktor. He straddled the skater again, taking off his pants during the process. He too was as hard as Viktor was. He took both of his and Viktor's cocks into his hands and moved his hips to grind on him while rubbing both of them together.

"Mnnn…" Yuuri moaned a bit while rubbing both of them harder.

Viktor held on Yuuri's waist while moving his hips a bit. Feeling the heat between both of them. "Heh," he chuckled a bit. "You're hot there, Yuuri… is your ass feeling it too?" he reached to the succubus's ass and rubbed the hole.

"Y-aahn! Y-yes…! C-can I put it in?" he begged. "P-please? I want your hard cock to fuck my ass till I can't walk anymore…" he rubbed Viktor as he talked dirty to him. "i-I want you to… m-mess my ass and fill me up with your hot cum…"

Viktor snapped. "DAMN IT!" he pushed Yuuri to the bed and pinned him on the bed. He thrust into Yuuri as hard as he possibly could without hurting the succubus too much.

"HA-AAHN!" Yuuri gasped and moaned loudly. He gripped on Viktor's back as the skater rammed his thick cock into his ass. "A-Ahn… y-yes….!" M-mor— ha-aahn!" he was becoming incoherent.

"When…" Viktor asked in between thrust. "When did you… nnh! L-learn how to talk like that?" he kept thrusting aiming to that sweet spot that would make Yuuri lost control.

"A-AAHN! TH-THERE!"

He found it. Viktor kept thrusting there. Earning more delicious moans from Yuuri. "Here?" he thrust again, harder this time. "Does that feels good?"

"MMN!" Yuuri nodded. He pulled Viktor in for a kiss and kissed him deeply. Viktor obliged, pushing his tongue in to taste every bit of his beloved. Playing with each other, battling for dominance. He kept thrusting to that spot harder and faster.

"MMN-AAH! C-Cumming…" Yuuri broke the kiss.

"M-me too…nnh… together now…" Viktor fastened his rhythm and pace. He could feel Yuuri tightening on him. "F-Fuck! Y-Yuuri!" He came into the succubus while calling for his name.

Yuuri moaned Viktor's name loudly while cumming. "AAHN!" he felt Viktor's hot cum shooting into him. It was too good. He panted and slowly closing his eyes…

"Yuuri?! SHIT!"

* * *

The next morning, Yuuri woke up feeling the warmth beside him. He was asleep? "Viktor?" he called out to Viktor.

"Yuuri!" Viktor sounded concerned. "Are you alright? It's almost noon though. Did you hurt anywhere?"

Yuuri giggled a bit. "I-I'm fine, don't worry." He tried to sat up. "Oh…you changed the sheet?"

"Yes."

The succubus smiled. "Have you eaten yet? I should go cook, but we're out of ingredients." Yuuri explained.

Viktor sat up. "Okay, stay put, I'm going to go buy ingredients." He started to walk to his walk-in closet and wear some clothes. He got ready in 15 minutes, wearing turtleneck shirt and a pair of black jeans.

=w=;;

"Viktor, you'll only be going to grocery store."

"When I walk I brought the whole image of Russia with me." Viktor explained.

Yuuri thought that what he was wearing was a bit too excessive. But whatever, it's Viktor after all, he looked good with everything. "Well, you'll need to buy milk and chicken, I'll make the thing that we watched last night okay?" Yuuri smiled.

Viktor smiled and kissed him. "Stay safe okay?"

"Okay."

Viktor gave him one last smile and left the apartment.

Yuuri sighed. He wanted to tell Viktor about the life inside him. he decided to tell after lunch. He went to the living room and found a huge mess. Clearly Viktor was trying to clean the room while he was out. He giggled a bit at Viktor's cuteness. "Okay, time to clean." He said to himself.

After a while, Yuuri felt like something was wrong. There's sounds in the store room. He promised Viktor that he wouldn't step in there without him. but he had to know what's going on. He heard something familiar…Oh no! He knew what it was. He opened the door, and to his surprise he saw 2 figure that he knew very well. They've created a portal back to the underworld.

Yuuri gasped.

The first figure spoke. "Yuuri Katsuki, you've committed a felony by mating with a human on personal purposes and also a crime by not cleansing the human's memory and worst, keeping the offspring between the two of you."

The second figure continued. "The trial and punishment will begin after your hearing. Come with us."

Before Yuuri could say anything or protest, the two guards of limbo grabbed him into the portal. Yuuri really couldn't say anything. He knew this day would come. he would have to leave Viktor and go back to Underworld. He might have to lose his child too. At least, whatever it was they wanted to do to him he hoped that his child, the life that he had inside him was able to live on.

* * *

Viktor came back to the apartment with a lot of stuffs. "Yuuri I'm home! I bought extra stuffs in case you wanted to cook again tonight." Silence. "Yuuri?" he dropped everything and checked the bedroom. Yuuri's not there. He looked around. Yuuri's nowhere to be found. And then he found Yuuri's shirt that he bought days ago at the entrance of the store room.

"Yuuri…left?"

-end-

Note: Reviews are appreciated ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters belonged to Kubo sensei

note: do enjoy the chapter... ^^

* * *

Chapter 14

Viktor was at the end of his rope. He still couldn't believe that Yuuri left. On what purpose? Didn't they promised to stay together? And Yuuri promised that he would never leave Viktor's side. And yet the succubus was nowhere to be found. It's been a few days. Viktor was patiently waiting for Yuuri to come home but after 3 days he had come to accept that his beloved left him.

Now he didn't feel the need to return to the ice this season. The gold medalist kept himself in his blanket, tired of crying he hugged the pillow that still have Yuuri's scent on it. This was like his dog died all over again. He didn't feel like doing anything, he wanted Yuuri back in his arms. He shifted his position to his left side and hugged the pillow tighter, he decided to keep on mourning.

There was a huge bang he heard as if someone was breaking into his room. Viktor startled and his heartbeat went wild.

"VIKTOR! COME OUT OF THAT SLUMP!"

Oh, Yurio came. The older Russian sat up and looked at the door, frustratingly. "WHAT?!" he shouted. "Get out!" he threw a pillow at the door.

Yurio was taken aback. He's never seen Viktor this depressed before. This was worse than he thought. Though he did take Yakov's offer to look at Viktor. The whole rink was wondering where the great Viktor Nikiforov went. "Oh my god look at these mess." Yurio began. He picked up the clothes that were lying on the floor and he approached the bed where Viktor was.

"Why are you here?" Viktor asked while covering himself in blankets. He didn't want to see anyone today, Yakov must have asked Yurio to come.

The tiny Russian sat on the bed. "We're worried about you really." He put the clothes next to the bed. It's still a mess but looked better than when the clothes were on the floor. "The pig left for real this time?"

How dare he? "Don't call him that."

"I did warn you, you know. He's a crazy and he should get help."

Viktor was outraged. He went out of his blanket and grabbed Yurio by the neck. How dare he said that about his Yuuri. "HOW DARE YOU!?"

Yurio knew that this would happened. Viktor would get angry at those words. But Yurio was calm. "But crazy as he was I know a real love when I see one."

Viktor loosened his grip. He was surprised at what Yurio said. For once the 15 year old made sense.

"You know," Yurio continued. "you can't fake that kind of heat. He loves you and you know it. All of us could see it. So he left back to his…. Uverworld—…"

"Underworld."

"Whatever…he left you, but what makes you think that he didn't love you? Everything you did to him and with him were real. I've seen the way he looked at you. He means love. And I know you love him too. He won't leave suddenly like this. He must have his reasons."

"Then what am I supposed to do?! Go after him in Underworld?"

Yurio shrugged. "If you can find a way." He looked at Viktor. The older skater was butt naked on the bed. "…Clothes now. There's someone at the rink who wanted to see you."

Viktor covered himself. Someone who? It's not the other succubus with slender butt was it? "Who?" he asked.

Yurio shrugged again. "The dancer, with slender butt."

"…I will beat the shit out of him."

* * *

Yurio had a hard time taking care of Viktor. He could see that the skater was thin, meaning he hadn't touch food in a while. He sighed and give the skater some clothes. Once Viktor was fully clothed, they went to the rink. They decided to go at night because Viktor doesn't want to attract unwanted paparazzi. It was also convenient that the other succubus wanted to see him at night too.

The arrived at the rink.

"He's in the locker room." Yurio stated. "he said he wanted to talk to you privately."

"Good" Viktor replied. "Much less witnesses that way."

Yurio took off his coat. "…I want to practice. You be good." He changed his sneakers to his skates and went to the ice.

Viktor took off his coat and went to the locker room. He found Chris there playing with a red rose flower crown. "Hey, you want to see me?" Viktor asked. He decided to be polite first. Then he would beat the shit out of Chris.

"Yes," Chris said as he looked at Viktor, "…you're thin."

"Shit happened. Thanks to you…" Viktor sat down on the bench opposite of Chris. He was not happy. As he recalled, it was Chris who convinced Yuuri to go back to the Underworld.

But Chris was confused. "Thanks to me? What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You told him to go back to underworld when you were talking the other didn't you?"

"When did I do that?" now Chris was kind of angry. Here he wanted to talk about Yuuri's hearing and punishment and he was bombarded by false accusations. "Why would I ask him to leave? He's the most stubborn succubus there is!"

"But he left!"

Chris was not in the mood to argue now. He needed to save Yuuri and he needed Viktor to cooperate with him. He gripped on the skater's arm. "IF YOU WANT HIM AND YOUR CHILD TO BE SAFE YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME OR ELSE BOTH OF THEM WILL DIE!"

Viktor was surprised. Chris was all soft and cheerful but the Chris that he saw in front of him was different than usual. Yuuri and his child was in danger.

Wait…

His child?

Child?

"Child?" Viktor asked. "What child?"

Chris covered his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled to himself. He promised Yuuri that he wouldn't tell a soul about this. "I should not have said that. Oh my gods."

Viktor wanted to know the truth and he needed it now. "Said what? What is it?! What child?!"

Chris couldn't run away after what he blurted out. He sighed. "Yuuri is pregnant. You did mate with him at his most fertile state. So now, he harbors a child inside him. your child."

Viktor was speechless. He's going to be a father. "I will have a baby…I'M GONNA BE A DAD?!" there was so much happiness in his voice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A child, with Yuuri. He was so happy till, he realized that Chris mentioned about the baby and Yuuri in danger.

"Yes, you're a father but we have to save them first or else they'll die." Chris used his last bit of power to transform into a succubus and created a portal to the underworld.

"WHOA HEY! I don't want to do…uhhh…whatever you succubus do." Viktor panicked. If Chris have to refill his sexual energy, he better finds someone else because Viktor didn't want no blowjob from a man-lady.

Chris sighed. "I won't do that, this is the way to go to the underworld." He grabbed Viktor's hand. "we have to take the long route through Limbo, you…you should close your eyes."

"…why?"

"There's distorted souls with unfinished business, need I say more?"

Okay, that's not what Viktor signed up for. "Is there any other way to get to Underworld fast enough?"

"There is one, but you have to die."

"…Limbo it is."

* * *

Back in Underworld, Yuuri was screaming and begging for his life. Five of the lords decided to punish him, by having his wings and tail clipped. But before that they assigned three reapers to punish him by ruining his ability to fly. And by that, the reapers will have to break his wings.

"P-please… no more…" Yuuri begged. His hands were tied, and his wings were stretched and nailed to the wall. Blood were spraying everywhere.

"But…You know you can't defy the lords, Yuuri." One of the reapers spoke. "it's ashamed too," the reaper stroked Yuuri's wing. "You have the most beautiful wings out of all succubus. But punishment is punishment after all." She sliced his wings again.

Yuuri screamed again. This was too much. It's too painful. "H—have mercy…" he begged.

"We gave you mercy," the other reaper spoke. "if it weren't for that parasite living inside you, though, we have to kill it later."

"What?" Yuuri looked up, hoping that what he heard wasn't true.

"What, are you deaf already?" the other reaper chuckled and grabbed Yuuri's chin. "One lord asked us to kill that parasite. I mean could you imagine mating with a human."

Yuuri panicked. There was no saying about killing his baby in his hearing. "No! Please!" he begged again.

The reapers laughed and tortured him again. The succubus screamed in pain. He needed someone to save him. He needed Viktor.

* * *

-end-

note: i shouldn't torture him... do review ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Note: i am so sorry for the delay in update. my children are sick and my husband and i have been staying in the hospital for almost a week. i will make up for all the time that's been lost. do enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

How many days had it been? Yuuri woke up feeling extremely painful. His wings were no longer nailed to the wall and was all tore up from all the torturing. The reapers were heartless. Well, they were designed to be heartless in the first place. Now, Yuuri couldn't even move his wings. All the bones in his wings were crushed to the point of no return. He usually healed himself fast. But there's a reason why the lords asked reapers to torture him. They have been blessed by a power that was deemed the most powerful. Everything that they do, every action will become permanent and fair. That's why reapers were in charge of taking people's life as well as torture.

Yuuri could smell his own blood. All of Viktor's scent had gone. And the blood masked his child's scent too. He could tell that the child was still inside him. he couldn't tell if it were still alive. It could be very much dead by this point. Yuuri cried silently. This would have never happened if he just accepted his fate and die a painless death before his heat. "They will turn me into a surrogate…" he thought for a while. But his punishment was nowhere near done. The reapers would torture him again and again till they were satisfied.

The tortured succubus looked around. The walls were stained with blood patterns and dried wing bone. Clearly he wasn't the first to be in here. He wondered if his mom was in the very same room when she had her wings and tailed clipped. He wondered what it would feel like to be powerless and almost human.

"Awake already?"

Yuuri looked up to see one of the reapers outside of his cage. The reaper was female and she wore a skimpy short Lolita dress. She had a scythe and a hood on, Yuuri could barely recognize her face even since from the beginning. He groaned a little. The reaper entered the cage. "Look at the mess you've made" she began. "All these blood… they might fool the others and masking the human's scent but it can't fool me."

"W-what do you want?" Yuuri asked weakly. "You've tortured me enough haven't you satisfied?"

"Hmm, no" she said blatantly. "well, that's the catch of being reaper isn't it…? You can never be satisfied at what you do. If the lord was nice enough he would let us eat your soul."

"What?" the succubus was surprised to hear that. The seven lords all each of them had their own specialty and represented the seven deadly sins. Yuuri's lord, Minako represented Luxuria or in other words, Lust. Which was why she was in charge of the succubus and incubus. Reapers' lord represented Tristitia, in other words, sorrow, which was one of the category in the sin Envy.

"I am so jealous at how beautiful your body is," the reaper continued. "even after it being tortured. Your lord has blessed you." She traced Yuuri's body with her nails occasionally digging them in his flesh.

Yuuri screamed in agony again. No matter how much he was tortured he still couldn't get used to the punishment. But it felt like the reapers were playing with his body more than actually punishing him.

"Hey Jinny," the other reaper spoke. "save his play time for us later."

The female reaper groaned. "Alright, alright… no one likes a party pooper." She turned to Yuuri again. "Shall we have another game?" she grinned.

* * *

Viktor woke up feeling like his body was vibrating. It only took him a moment to realized that he was still travelling with Chris carrying him bridal style. "How many days has it been?" Viktor joked knowing he couldn't possibly be out that long.

"You awake?" Chris noticed him. "You were out for about 3 days."

"…Really?" Viktor was hoping that Chris would be joking. But there's not a hint of joke in his voice. "Why I was out that long?"

The succubus sighed. "While we're in mid flight, you opened your eyes and saw one of the corrupted souls. It was trying to grab you and you fainted."

Viktor quickly closed his eyes. "Am I safe now?"

"Yes, we came to the dead animal zone, it's usually calming." Both of them heard a sad roaring from somewhere. "That was not calm, someone had abused that animal. Try not to make a sound, we're getting close."

"…Why?"

Chris slowed down. "We need to pass the animal guardian without triggering him. but your human scent is very strong." He stopped flying and landed on the ground. He put Viktor down. "we need to mask your scent."

This was what Viktor didn't want to hear. How to mask his scent? By sex? From what he learnt from Yuuri he only knew that succubus could get some human scent rubbed off on them and a human can get a succubus scent on them as well and vice versa. "…Are we going to sex?" the skater asked.

"Come here…" Chris called gesturing Viktor to come to him.

"NO THANK YOU!"

"It's not what you think Viktor. Come now!"

As much as he wanted to reject, he trusted that Chris knew what he was doing. He went closer to the succubus hoping for the best. Chris took a bunch of souls. "I kind of know that you had a pet that died. Are these one of yours?"

Viktor looked at the souls. They're just souls. How would he tell the difference? "Uhm…no, what are we doing exactly?"

"The animal guardian is blind." Chris explained. "She can't see but can only smell. Sometime, we come in here to get some animal to go back and play. So she's used with other underworld creature's scent but not human. We're finding a dead animal to mask your scent when we pass through her gate."

That sounded legit. "But how am I supposed to know if any of these is my dog? I mean they don't even have a body." Viktor looked at the glowing orbs of life. Everything looked the same. Though, they sounded like animals, cats, dogs… even birds.

"You'll know… I'll help you find your dog."

They heard a loud banging. It was far but it's very clear to them that it was a loud banging. "W-What was that?" Viktor asked feeling very concerned.

Chris calmly answered. "The demons are torturing no good dead souls."

Ahh, so that's why— wait a minute… "Are we… ARE WE IN HELL?!" Viktor asked again as realization hit him.

What was he talking about this clueless skater? "…It is called the underworld for a reason, and we're in Limbo, it's a world between human world and underworld."

"But you have demons torturing human soul that sinned right?"

"Yes."

Viktor knew it. They were in hell. Suddenly a small orb of light approached him. "Hm?" the skater looked at the orb. "…shoo" he tried to get rid of it. The orb kept approaching him. "Get away, I'm trying to find my dog." The orb floated around him. Viktor panicked. "CHRIS THIS ONE IS ATTACHED TO ME! HELP!"

The succubus turned around and whacked that orb away. The orb fell down on the ground with a yelp. "Viktor, are you alright?" Chris asked.

"Wait I know that voice…" Viktor said. He went to look at the orb again. "Makkachin?"

The orb gave out another yelp and float back to Viktor.

"MAKKACHIN?!" Viktor's voice lit up. The orb barked gently and floated around Viktor as if it was playing with him. Viktor found his dog back! He laughed as Makkachin floated around.

"Good," Chris smiled. "now put him in your shirt, we're going to get Yuuri next."

Makkachin yelped a bit.

"Okay, Makkachin… uhh…. Where's your face?" Viktor looked at the orb. "Chris could you turn him into a dog please? I can't look at him like this…"

Chris looked at the orb. "It's beyond my power, maybe his body already decayed?"

"Oh… well okay at least he's here…"

Makkachin yelped again.

Viktor smiled. He had to admit even though he had Yuuri with him for a couple of month he still missed Makkachin. His dog was his best friend, his child. he missed all the yelp and barking. "Okay, can you help daddy take back his beloved person?" Viktor asked.

Makkachin barked happily.

Chris smiled. "Right put him in your shirt."

Viktor obliged and stuffed the orb of Makkachin's soul in his shirt. It took him a while to calm the orb down. Then, Chris led them to the animal guardian's gate. "Viktor, close your eyes." he whispered.

"Why?" Viktor closed his eyes.

"Just do it…"

Now Viktor was curious. Surely after what he saw at the entrance of the limbo was scary enough. Nothing could surprise him now right? The stubborn skater slowly peeked as they passed through the gate. What he saw could make him scream a bloody murder like a high school girl. He thought that the animal guardian was at least have a bit of human features but damn right she was ugly. She was naked with the body of a beast, head of a cow and fangs in her mouth. And she was huge. Very huge that Viktor had to look up to see her face. Her eyes were white probably because she was blind. Viktor was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth.

"I told you to close your eyes!" Chris whispered. The guardian felt as if something was wrong. She moved her head around and sniffed the air. She smelled a bit of human scent but also a strong succubus scent. She also smelled a strong dead dog scent. Figured that it was nothing, the guardian went back to her guarding place and continued to guard the gate.

Chris and Viktor quickly passed through the gate.

* * *

After his torture, Yuuri were brought to the Lords' chamber again. They would discuss about what to do with a fallen succubus. The head Lord Raphael, would be the one to judge on what and how he should receive his punishment. The reapers brought Yuuri in a cage and he was presented to the lords.

Yuuri had no idea why he was summoned again. "M-My Lords…" he painfully bowed in front of the lords. He looked up, there were all seven of them behind the curtain. He must have done something terrible if all the seven lords were there.

The first one spoke. "In terms of recent events, it appears that one of your colleague have brought a human into underworld. A living breathing mortal. The father of your child."

Yuuri was surprised to hear that. Viktor was here? How?

"Do you deny that statement?" the first lord asked again.

Yuuri didn't know how to answer. He didn't expect Viktor to come into the underworld. "D-Don't hurt him." he begged. "He didn't know anything."

The second lord spoke. "But having a living human in the underworld is a taboo. Despite everything the human must be killed. As well as the accomplice. And it seems like another succubus had brought him in here, Minako." The second lord looked at Minako who was Yuuri's lord and was in charge of all the succubus.

Minako thought for a while. Yuuri hoped that his lord wouldn't take drastic measures. "Do what is must be done. I will hold responsible for all of my succubus's actions."

Yuuri didn't dare to ask what they were going to do to Viktor and Chris.

The first lord spoke again. "What are the punishments, Raphael?"

Yuuri need to pay attention to this. He needed to to know what future would he have. "The situation is worsening." Raphael began. "The human will be punished and he will have his life taken away from him. I want both of the succubus to be turn into surrogates."

Oh no. Viktor will have to die.

* * *

Note: do review it is always appreciated... ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Characters belonged to Kubo-sensei... ^^

Note: I just got around to have a fixed wifi... sorry for the delay, do enjoy this quite sad chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 16

When they got to the succubus realm, Chris made sure the human, Viktor still have the soul of his dead dog to mask his scent. Makkachin, even though he was dead he still whimpered as if he was scared of things. Viktor could see why. The Underworld was very different from human world. It was lively with demons, reapers, succubus, monster you name it. Everything's there. And from time to time the skater could hear disembodied screams of tortured souls. The place was living haunted house!

They sneaked in, with Viktor behind Chris at all time. "Okay, there's the palace," Chris said as they reached some old building with molds around. "There's thousands of reaper guards there…and the only way for you to get in there…"

"Die?" Viktor guessed.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know I don't work well with reapers."

Viktor groaned. "How do we get in there then?" he asked. He could feel that Yuuri was close and yet he's so far away.

Chris's home was not far from there actually. It was just a few blocks away from where they were. He looked around. Reaper guards were on patrol today, they couldn't move. "I need you to stay put while I go get my outfit." Chris said. He had better ideas but he didn't think Viktor would like it.

The skater panicked. Staying here? With all creepy creatures around no! The freaky animal guardian may pick up his scent and send him to thousand years of torture or something. "No. You're not leaving me." Viktor demanded. "Nope! I'm not staying here with all this dead stuffs around me."

Makkachin whined.

"…Except with Makkachin of course."

Chris sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "Alright… take off your clothes," he ordered.

Viktor's eyes widened as he clutched on the spirit of his dead dog. "E-excuse me?"

"We need to get rid of the human clothes. You give out way too much human scent all the succubus will try to harvest you. Of course I want too but I won't do that to a friend's mate."

Viktor looked at his clothes. He wasn't that smelly now was he? "I'll have you know that I shower every day. If I'm giving out too much scent what do I do?" he asked. Too soon. Chris was removing his skimpy succubus outfit. "Chris… what are you doing?"

"Take off everything and wear these."

"…What are you going to wear?"

"Please… I'm used to being naked. This is like Friday night for me."

Viktor reluctantly took Chris's outfit and removed his own pants. "The pants are smaller than my underwear." The skater compared the pants with his underwear. The hem of his underpants will show. He looked at Chris who was staring at him…flirtatiously.

"Mmm, I want to see what made Yuuri mate with you," he said.

"…I have to get naked?"

"Pretty much."

Viktor sighed. There was nothing he could do. He removed his shirt and his underwear. He turned around so that Chris couldn't see his penis.

"You have smooth butt"

"Please don't look at my butt." Viktor blushed.

"Smooth like Yuuri's"

"…You've seen his butt?"

"Please…I've seen more parts of him than you'll ever will."

Viktor didn't like the sound of that. He need to make sure that no one looked at his Yuuri in some perverted way ever again. He put on the skimpy succubus outfit. "Okay, I'm done, the pants are too tight."

Chris eyed Viktor's crotch area. "Wow, you're packing." He commented. "and you're not even hard."

Viktor was getting annoyed. "I will really beat the hell out of you if we don't get to Yuuri now."

Now it's Chris's time to panic. "Alright, alright. Let's go." They walked out of their hiding and headed to Chris's place. So far no one noticed anything and that was good. There was a bunch of succubus talking to each other. there's demons pointing and talking about Chris.

The skater was curious. "Uhm…" Chris cut in before Viktor could say anything.

"They're talking about me." He said.

"Why?"

"I think Yuuri told you already," Chris explained. "being a male succubus. You get discriminated by other people, demons and reapers especially. We're considered as failures."

What kind of lives were they living here?

"You must be having a rough time huh?" Viktor asked. Chris flinched. They both stopped mid-way. Maybe the skater had asked a sensitive question. After all they're kind of like sex demon. Selling their bodies were the only way for them to be satisfied and powerful. A job fit for a female. Chris and Yuuri, OF COURSE they would have a hard time being satisfied. "D-did I ask a sensitive question? You don't have to answer if y—…"

"RUN!"

"Huh?"

The succubus grabbed Viktor and ran as fast as he could.

Viktor felt like his arm would be ripped off. What was happening?! Why were they running?! And importantly, from WHAT were they running from?! "C-Chris! My arm!" the skater screamed as he felt the bones in his shoulder began to give away. Chris groaned and grabbed Viktor into his lap and kept running away. They need to find a hiding spot fast. "W-what are we running from?!" Viktor asked.

"Reapers! They found us!" Chris answered while running. He could fly now but the reapers could easily bring them down with their scythe. But he knew that the reapers were faster than they were.

Viktor looked passed behind Chris and saw the reaper floating towards them. AT LIGHTNING SPEED! He panicked. Well, who wouldn't be when there's a black mass of death rushing towards them.

When the road was clear out of other demons and creatures, the reaper used their scythe and dragged Chris and Viktor towards them. Both of Viktor and Chris panicked. They struggled to free themselves but to no avail. The reaper was inches away from them. "Chris…"

Oh no, not him. Chris knew that voice very well. "G-Georgi…" he greeted back.

The reaper revealed himself. He had a full face of make ups. He looked at the succubus and the human. "Huh…" Georgi continued. "It was always you who get into trouble but now you've really done it." He looked at the human intently. "Where did you pick up this gorgeous human huh? Can I have his soul?" he touched Viktor's face. "What's your name beautiful?"

Viktor was speechless. He couldn't think.

"Hands off of him Georgi it's not his time to die." Chris cut in. "Just… give him Yuuri and I'll promise you they'll leave. And then…" he really didn't want to say this. "y-you can do whatever you want with me."

Georgi laughed. "Oh Christophe, you're always late with news. He can't have Yuuri or leave Underworld with him." He looked at Viktor again. "He'll have to die."

"What?" Viktor asked in surprise.

"Yeah," the reaper continued. "It's a shame too, you could have beautiful babies with Yuuri. Try plead to Raphael maybe he'll lessen your punishment?"

"Where's Yuuri?!" Viktor asked, angrily now that the reaper mentioned his beloved. He didn't care if he's going to die he wanted Yuuri and his unborn child to be safe. And he wanted to get them out of the dreaded underworld.

The reaper rolled his eyes. "Here we go, Yuuri's being tortured! There I said it! We reapers always have fun with our hunt you know?" he explained. "And speaking of hunt, you two will have to come with me." He locked both of them in a cage he prepared earlier.

Chris tried to break free from the cage but it's draining a lot of his energy. He had never felt so weak. Viktor too felt very weak. As if he has run a marathon for a month nonstop. He couldn't lift his fingers even. He needed to save Yuuri now.

* * *

Yuuri screamed again as Ginny the reaper slashed his wings. All the blood was gushing everywhere. His arms were chained to the wall. He had to stand on his knees. His face was bruised and there's cuts in his arms, chest, legs. There's blood dripping on his head. He couldn't take it anymore. But he couldn't run away from all this.

"Hey," Ginny called. The reaper pulled Yuuri face to look at her. "your baby daddy is here."

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. "D-don't hurt him!" he begged. Viktor's here! He wanted Viktor now! But they're going to hurt him. they're going to kill him. "Y-you can torture me all you want but please don't hurt him he doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Aww, I almost thought of giving you mercy…" the reaper responded. "but you can't defy lord Raphael now can you? But you can look at him now…" she put a large bowl of water in front of the tortured succubus. Images began to appear.

Yuuri's tears dropped as he watched how Viktor was beaten up by a bunch of reapers. His body couldn't withstand that. He needed to leave underworld now. But the ice skater was still breathing and living. No mortals had ever live while taking a beat from a reaper before. Yuuri began to wonder how much the human have suffered. "…I want to meet him."

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Let me see him please!" Yuuri begged.

Ginny sighed. "No," she said blatantly. "he's supposed to die tonight. Or else you're going to get more torture." She rubbed Yuuri's cheek softly. "And we wouldn't want to hurt the pretty face now do we?"

"I-I'll let you torture me more!"

The reaper sighed again. She couldn't resist that offer. "Fine. I'll get you your human." She left the room and went to the room where Viktor was.

Yuuri sobbed softly. He wanted to see Viktor but not like this. Not when he's looking like that. His hands were chained, and pieces of his wing flesh were all over the floor. His bones visible from his sight. The smell of his blood was sickening. He was so sure that Viktor would hate him and that might save him from getting killed. Lord Raphael might give him mercy when he's not interested in Yuuri anymore.

A few moments later Ginny came back with another reaper Georgi and Viktor all bloodied up. Viktor's hands were chained to make sure he didn't do anything drastic and crazy. Not that he could kill the reaper but Georgi just love torturing humans. The skater's face was all bruised up. "V-Viktor…" Yuuri spoke.

Despite the pain, upon hearing the voice he's been longing to hear, Viktor looked up to see Yuuri. He couldn't describe the happy feeling he felt to see his Yuuri all alive. "YUURI!" Viktor exclaimed and tried to rush towards the succubus to hug him.

"NO!" Georgi grabbed the chain and prevented Viktor from moving further.

Yuuri's heart sank when he saw Viktor's action. He too wanted to hold Viktor in his arms. "Ginny…" he called softly. "Please remove the chain on both of us…" he begged again. "You can torture me more as exchange."

Viktor eyes widened in shock. Yuuri wouldn't let them do that would he?

"Ohh alright!" Ginny agreed and removed the chain. "But I want to have more fun with you later alright?" she smirked devilishly. Yuuri dropped on the floor as his arm were freed from the chain. The reaper then undid Viktor's chain.

As soon as Viktor was free, the skater gathered up all his strength and rushed towards Yuuri to hugged him tightly. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri cried as he hugged Viktor back. Oh how he missed this. Now, even if it's just for a while he got to have Viktor with him in his arm. "Viktor…! I missed you!"

"I'm so happy you're still alive!" Viktor responded and kissed Yuuri deeply. He feared that it might have been their last time there. "I missed you!" he kept kissing the succubus on his lips. Yuuri responded by kissing him back and pulling him closer.

Yuuri's tears dropped violently as he kissed him back. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry you have to see me this way, I'm all dirty…"

Viktor didn't care. "It's fine… don't cry now…"

"I…I lied to you a lot…"

"I know…" Viktor smiled. "I know everything… even about our child."

Yuuri's eyes widened again. But…he lost the scent of his child. it might not even live now after all the tortures he's been having. "i…I might have lost it…" the succubus cried.

"Oh…" Viktor looked at Yuuri in his eyes revealing his own pain as he lost the child. He hugged Yuuri tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm careless…you must be hating me so." Yuuri pleaded. "I've disappointed you."

Viktor sighed. He wanted the child as much as Yuuri wanted it. But if the child died, there's nothing he could do. But he need to get Yuuri out of there.

* * *

Note: do review it's always appreciated ^^


End file.
